


Hello, Daddy

by xiyun1019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, M/M, Magical Birth, No mpreg, Scorpius and Albus are twins
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: 电影《天生一对》AU，战后11年破镜重圆的故事。aka刚来到霍格沃茨一个多月的阿不思，某天在走廊上撞上了一个布斯巴顿的学生——那个学生长得就像镜子里的他自己。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注：本文没有Mpreg，但俩孩子确实是德哈亲儿子。  
> OOC预警。

**1\. 阿不思·波特**

“嘿，你听说了吗？马上就要有别的学校的人过来啦。”

“是呢，我很好奇那两所学校的学生都是什么样子的。”

“听说法国盛产媚娃，不知道布斯巴顿来的人里会不会有……”

……

阿不思沉默地听着公共休息室里叽叽喳喳的讨论声，收拾了东西起身准备回寝室。

“嘿，波特。”身后传来一道不怎么友好的声音，“你觉得那些外国访客们会不会认识你呢？他们会不会也马上就发现著名的哈利·波特的孩子是个怪胎呢——”

周围响起一阵窃笑声。

阿不思的身体僵了僵，但他没有回头，而是径直走出了斯莱特林公共休息室。

又来了。这种事情为什么总是没完没了？

有时候他真想换个身份——当然这是不可能的。谁都可以轻易改换身份，唯独他，不行。

阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特，是巫师届大名鼎鼎的英雄哈利·波特的儿子。

这注定了从他开始出现在公众视野中起，就一定会被各种有形与无形的镁光灯包围，被所有人注视、评判，并被迫接受一切友好善良和尖酸刻薄的评价。

他的爸爸对此一直感到很歉疚，但阿不思知道这不是他的错。谁让他爸爸是个大名人呢，这些事情总是无法避免。可懂得这个道理不意味着他不会对此产生厌恶，谁也不会喜欢自己所做的一切都被一群不认识的人牢牢盯着，何况他还只是一个十一岁的小孩。

更糟糕的是，在阿不思被分院帽分去斯莱特林后，这一切都变本加厉了。

所有人都觉得“救世主”的儿子应该是个百分之百纯正的格兰芬多，可是瞧啊，他竟然被分进了与之对立的、在上一场战争里变得臭名昭著的学院！

一时间所有的舆论都对准了他，所有的学生都用另类的眼光看他，包括同学院的学生——他们中大部分的父母都是上一代的斯莱特林，终究跟波特不是同一个世界的人，而他毕竟是救世主的儿子，自然也不会受待见。

这还不是全部。

手拿羽毛笔带着闪光灯的大人总是没完没了地问阿不思关于他妈妈的事情，入学后许多年龄大一些的孩子也时常拿他的家庭状况取乐，甚至有六七年级的学姐跑来说要做他的后妈——

没错，阿不思是来自单亲家庭的孩子。

从他记事起，家里就只有自己和爸爸两个人。他曾问过爸爸，为什么别人家都有爸爸和妈妈两个人？他的爸爸沉默了很久，最终告诉他，妈妈因为一些原因不得不离开自己，但她和爸爸一样永远都爱他。

六七岁的时候，阿不思从报纸上读到了一则新闻，是关于一对在战争中失散的母女时隔多年终于重聚的故事。由此，他想要寻找妈妈的愿望空前强烈起来。

那段时间，他疯狂执着于挖掘自己素未谋面的神秘母亲的信息，他的爸爸对此却坚决拒绝多透露一个字，总是以各种各样的方式搪塞他的问题。最终他不得不放弃，可那谜团却一直如同幽灵般横亘在心头，心底对于见到妈妈的渴望从未消失。

阿不思真的很讨厌那些嘲笑他家庭的声音，讨厌高年级学生开的他听不懂但绝对不怀好意的“玩笑”，讨厌一切把他当成怪物看的目光。

** 他来到霍格沃茨才一个多月，可是一切都已经糟透了。 **

至于那些学生今晚的谈话中说到的外国访客们，阿不思完全不关心。他也不知道那些外国人到底为什么要来，无论是法国、德国、西伯利亚的学生还是山里的巨怪要来霍格沃茨干什么，都跟他没有关系。

要不是图书馆在宵禁后不开放，他都不会选择待在黑湖底下的公共休息室——所以实际上他本来连这件事都不会听说。

梅林知道他只是想找个安静偏僻的地方自己待着而已。

**2\. 三强争霸赛**

阿不思完全不关心的事，正是时隔十五年再次在霍格沃茨举办的三强争霸赛。

上一次在这里举办的三强争霸赛几乎是噩梦的开始，在最后一项赛事中，选手塞德里克死亡，哈利·波特则亲眼目睹了伏地魔的复活。那对于许多人来说都不是什么美好的记忆，好在现在一切都已经过去很多年了，起码不需要再担心校园里突然冒出个黑魔头之类的东西。

这一次的欢迎宴会十分隆重。

即便再事不关己，第一次见到外来巫师总还是好奇的。阿不思偷偷抬头观察着两个代表团，布斯巴顿的巫师们都穿着衣料上好的淡钴蓝制服，女巫们气质优雅大方；德姆斯特朗的巫师们则身着深红色的外衣，并披着皮裘斗篷。

不得不承认布斯巴顿的女巫们真的很好看呀。阿不思有点脸红，这就是媚娃的魅力吗？

台上的麦格校长开始对这两所学校作一一介绍，讲到三强争霸赛的具体事宜时阿不思又失去了兴趣。既然是年满十七岁才能参加的比赛，那跟他真的是毫无关系了。

一年级的小巫师无聊地打起了哈欠，对周围兴奋的讨论声毫无兴趣，只盼着能快快回到宿舍去。

欢迎仪式结束的第一时间，阿不思就趁人不注意溜出了大厅。

但愿这些外国巫师们能暂时分散一下大家的注意力，他心想，这样自己就可以暂时安宁一阵子了。

阿不思没有立刻回宿舍，他跑去天文塔上待了一会，待到宴会散场、大部分人都回到了休息处后，才掐着宵禁时间匆匆往下赶。

快要走到地下休息室入口的一个拐角处，低着头猛跑的他撞上了一个人，随着一声痛呼，他狼狈地捂着脑袋跌坐在地上。

对方似乎抱了一大摞书，此刻全都因为冲撞散落在地上。

“梅林的胡子，我很抱歉——”阿不思的声音在看到对方面孔的那一刻戛然而止。

他几乎要以为自己其实撞在了一面巨大的镜子上——除了镜子里的这个“自己”，有着一头与他乱糟糟的黑发截然不同的光滑柔顺的金发。

那正是爸爸给他用染发剂之前，阿不思原本的发色。

**3\. 斯科皮·马尔福**

斯科皮·马尔福的方向感向来不怎么好。

考虑到他从小就在宽敞巨大的庄园里长大，这显然不太正常。不过由于他从来没有什么机会单独一人外出，在家里也总有小精灵们为他服务，似乎也就不足为奇了。

斯科皮在法国南部长大，家住普罗旺斯附近的一个小郡，今年是他在布斯巴顿魔法学校上学的第一年。

尽管一家都是英国人，但这次跟随学校来到霍格沃茨，却是斯科皮11年以来第一次踏上家乡的土地。

父亲从未和他讲过当初搬到法国的原因，平时也不怎么会谈英国的事，只是模糊地提起过当年在英国曾经发生过一场对社会影响很深的战争。他猜想那也许就是马尔福一家离开的主要原因。

初次到访，斯科皮对这里的一切都充满了好奇。

这里是父亲的母校呢，他边走边看，心中涌起一股奇异的感觉，他的双亲似乎就是在这里认识彼此的。

斯科皮一直知道自己的家庭和一般人不太一样。家里唯一的女性是他的奶奶，父亲很早就告诉过他，他不是没有妈妈，而是有两个爸爸。关于另一位爸爸，他所知并不多，多数印象只是来自于父亲偶尔的只言片语和几张不怎么清晰的照片。

霍格沃茨的城堡没有布斯巴顿的宫殿那么雄伟壮丽，但却足够新奇有趣，这里有许多他的学校不会出现的东西，比如无头骑士幽灵和随时会变换方向的楼梯。

好吧，他得承认自己被后者折腾得够呛，自从和大部队走散后就一直在这迷宫一样的城堡里晕头转向。

多余的访客校舍不够两个学校代表团里所有的学生住，他们这些低年级的学生被统一安排到了空余的本校学生宿舍里。然而斯科皮自带路痴属性又初来乍到，在楼梯上转了半天都没找到通往地下室的正确道路。

然后在第7次绕过同一个路口的时候，“砰”的一声，他被人撞了个满怀。

那人坐在地上捂着头痛呼，斯科皮首先注意到的是对方身上霍格沃茨的校袍，顿时眼睛一亮，总算碰到个可以问路的了。

接着他就看到了对方和自己几乎一模一样的脸，连同对视的那一刻戛然而止的道歉。

“……”

那个和自己只有发色不同的男孩愣愣地眨了眨眼，突然转身就跑，速度之快令斯科皮咂舌，想追上去时他早就跑得连影都不剩了。难道我看起来跟鬼一样可怕吗，斯科皮纳闷地想。

那天更晚些的时候，斯科皮终于在一位老师的带领下找到了自己的宿舍。他的宿舍在黑湖底下，透过窗户就能看到湖里的景象，水生生物们在模糊的月光中影影绰绰，斯科皮几乎看呆了。

霍格沃茨真是太有趣了，他心想。

临睡前他又想起了刚刚碰到的男孩。这世界上怎么会有长得这么像的陌生人呢，难道真的存在“另一个我”这种神奇的东西？他迫不及待想再见到那个男孩从而一探究竟了。

幸运的是他第二天早上就再次看到了那个黑发的“自己”。

可当斯科皮上前去打招呼的时候，那男孩却皱着眉头跑开了，似乎完全不想和他有交集。说实话被一张酷似自己的脸拒绝的感觉——有点怪怪的。

然而斯科皮不打算放弃，他一路跟着黑发男孩来到了大厅，吃完饭又跟着他一起去了位于地下的魔药课教室——反正布斯巴顿其他学生也有不少将跟着同年级的班级上课——并在教室的后面找了个空座位坐了下来。

两个长相极其相似的男孩在同一个空间里，必定会引起其他人的注意。阿不思在忍受了一整天学生们好奇的、惊讶的、探究的目光，和无数“后面有个人和你长得很像哎”的感叹后，终于忍无可忍。

“你到底想干嘛？”晚上回寝室的路上，黑发男孩突然停在半路，猛地转身看向一直跟在自己后面不远处的金发男孩。

斯科皮被他吓了一跳，支支吾吾地开口：“我，我没有恶意……”

“不要一直跟着我，行不行？”黑发男孩脸上浮现出一种斯科皮看不懂的痛苦表情，“你跟着我只会给我们招来多余的关注，而我一点也不想要那个。”

“噢！抱歉…”他小心翼翼地靠近那个男孩，“但是……我们确实长得很像，你不觉得吗？”

“可那又不代表你跟我有什么关系！”

“……”

男孩烦躁地拢了拢身上的袍子。“总之，你别再跟着我了，好吗？不介意的话我现在要走了。”

“等一下——”

黑发男生转过头不耐烦地看着他。

“……你知道斯莱特林的地窖怎么走吗？”斯科皮怯怯地问，“对不起，我好像又忘记路了。”

**4\. 两个爸爸**

“我叫斯科皮，介意告诉我你的名字吗？”

“……阿不思。”

“你今年几岁呀？”

“11岁。”

“好巧，我也是11岁。你是哪天生日呀？”

阿不思停下了脚步，抿起嘴看向身边一直问个不停的金发男孩。“你到底想干嘛？梅林在上，我跟你真的没有任何关系好吗！”

斯科皮的注意力此时却被阿不思身后墙上的一幅照片吸引了，他的眼睛瞪得大大的，目光越过黑发男孩落在相框里笑着的黑发碧眼少年：“嘿，我见过那个人！”

阿不思转头，果不其然看到了自己爸爸和他的两个朋友读书时的合照。他叹了口气，“我想那是桃金娘挂在那里的。”除了她还有谁会把朋友的照片挂在厕所门口呢。

并不想暴露自己的身份引来新一波的惊呼，他主动拉扯着金发男孩的袖子想把他拉走。

“可是，可是……”斯科皮挣扎着不愿离去，思索过后终于想起到底在哪见过他了：“那个人是我爸爸耶！”

“什么？！”阿不思皱着眉头瞪他，“你在开玩笑吧？所有人都知道哈利•波特是 **_我的_ ** 爸爸！”

“不，真的，我没骗你！父亲床头相框里的那个人和他长得一模一样，而且他说过我没有妈妈，但有两个爸爸。”

“……Excuse me？！梅林，这不可能是真的！”

“哦，这当然是真的。”斯科皮把手伸进校服口袋里掏了掏，“你看，这是我偷偷用复制咒拷贝下来的，你看看是不是和照片上那人长得一样？”

阿不思将信将疑地接过照片。画面里一个黑发的少年睡眼惺忪地靠在另一个有着铂金色头发的少年胸前，片刻后突然清醒过来，大笑着抄起枕头往金发少年挂着得意笑容的脸上拍去。

那个黑发少年，和他曾在杂志报纸上见过的爸爸年轻时的模样分毫不差。

这么多年来，他也从未见过爸爸露出过那样的笑容，那样纯粹张扬而又充满幸福的活力，是他没有见过的爸爸在那个年纪最原本的少年气。

阿不思知道许多他这个年龄的人本还不能理解的东西。他的爸爸是少年英雄，年纪轻轻便被迫背上了打败黑魔王的重压，战争来临前的那段日子本应是青春期最肆意的岁月，他却只能在愈加紧迫的局势下一天比一天心事重重、沉默寡言，就连和最好的朋友的合照都不再有那么灿烂的笑容。

“梅林……”

这张照片上的另一个人，曾经一定和爸爸关系很不一般吧……

“怎么样？我没有骗你吧。”斯科皮取回了照片，对满脸震惊的阿不思摆出一个鬼脸。

阿不思抬头看了他一眼，看起来完全失去了言语的能力。

斯科皮冲他眨眨眼。“所以，你的生日是哪天？”

“……8月19日。”

“好极了！1998年8月19日，对吧？我也是那天出生的！”金发男孩兴奋地跳了起来，“梅林，我竟然有个双胞胎兄弟！”

“等等等等，你慢着。”阿不思总算回过神来，尽管依然满脸不可置信：“你是在说我们是两个男人的孩子吗？”

“是呀。绝不会错的，这是父亲亲口告诉我的。”

“这怎么可能？我是说，我爸爸确实告诉过我双亲中的另一位因为某些原因不得不离开，可他说的是‘妈妈’呀？”黑发男孩的眉头深深皱起。

“唔，我想那只是爸爸不想让你因为真相烦恼。”

“……可是你确定两个男人真的可以孕育孩子吗？”阿不思往后缩了缩，听到另一个人和他分享“爸爸”的称呼感觉新奇又怪异。

“嘿，我们可是生活在魔法世界，有什么是不可能的？”斯科皮无所谓地摆摆手，“住我家附近的小山姆就是两个叔叔的孩子，他们一家可幸福了呢。”

阿不思眨眨眼，似乎还在艰难地消化着刚刚得到的信息。

长得几乎一模一样的同一天生日的男孩，爸爸年轻时和另一个人的亲密合照，以及那个人和自己原本发色如出一辙的金色头发——似乎忽然间爸爸的一切奇怪行为都解释得通了。

** Oh bloody hell......原来我有两个爸爸。 **

**5\. 天才计划**

“所以你的，不，我们的父亲，他是个怎样的人？”

阿不思直接把斯科皮带进了自己的寝室，麻利地给床铺周围丢了个刚学的静音咒，一躺上床就开始问东问西。他实在有太多想知道的东西了，一旦接受了“两个爸爸”的设定，剩下的便是无穷无尽的好奇。

“唔……大家都说父亲很宠我，但他有时候也很严厉，我犯错的时候会被训得很惨。”斯科皮歪了歪脑袋，“我们的爸爸呢？他对你怎么样。”

“他对我挺好的，以前经常带我出去玩，也不怎么批评我。但是……他真的很忙啦，有时候就会不能陪在我身边，那时候我就会去赫敏阿姨和罗恩叔叔家住一阵子。”阿不思惆怅地叹了口气，“其实爸爸是大名人的感觉有时候并不怎么好。就像是，你必须要和一大堆人分享他，而那些人还希望能从我身上挖出点什么——这真的很烦人。”

斯科皮撇撇嘴表示赞同：“父亲在我们那边不算是大名人，可还是有好多人想把他抢走，尤其是打扮得花枝招展的阿姨和姐姐们。她们还来讨好我呢，但我一点都不喜欢她们。”

“噢，我也是！”他们对视，在对方眼里看到了同病相怜的无奈。

“等等，”阿不思撑起一只手肘侧头看向斯科皮，“我们的金头发父亲，他现在结婚了吗？”

“当然没有！悄悄告诉你，他喝醉酒后会一直念叨爸爸的名字。”

“爸爸也是，除了赫敏阿姨外，我都没见他和别的女人走得特别近过。”阿不思回想起曾经不能理解的一些事情，“我还偷听到过他跟赫敏阿姨说他不会再有真正的爱情了，因为……因为他人生中唯一的爱情已经——”

“——离他而去了？”

“嘿！你怎么知道！”

斯科皮冲他得意地挑挑眉。

“好吧。”阿不思把头枕回了手臂上，“反正这大概就是在说他自己和你爸了。”

他又翻了个身，闷闷的声音从棉被里传出来：“我其实一直挺羡慕有完整家庭的孩子的……哎，好想见见另一个父亲啊。虽然从妈妈变成了第二个爸爸，但其实也没什么差别。”

“我也是……诶，等等，等等！”

斯科皮脑海中灵光一现，而后惊喜地一下抓住阿不思使劲摇晃。

“兄弟，你绝对想不到我有了怎样一个天才主意！”他兴奋地就快要从床上蹦起来了，“我们互换吧！”

“什么？”黑发男孩探出脑袋，一头雾水。

“圣诞假的时候大家都要回家，我们何不就这个机会互相交换一下呢？你代替我去法国当斯科皮，我留在这儿扮演阿不思——完美极了，不是吗？”

阿不思脸上渐渐现出恍然大悟的神色。“梅林…这真是妙极了。可是你确定我们不会穿帮吗？我是说，我们长得并不完全一样，而且性格什么的也很不同。”

“这正是为什么我们必须好好利用剩下两个月时间！”斯科皮一拍手，“而且，等他们发现这事之后，迟早会把我们换回来，那就意味着——”

“他们就必须得见面，说不定有些事也就解决了——”

“然后我们就能同时和两个爸爸生活在一起了！”

“梅林的袜子！我都没想到还有这一层。这实在是，实在是太聪明了！”

“对吧！相信我，这个天才计划是一定会成功的！”

七周后。

“是时候检验一下训练成果了。”两个男孩面对面盘腿而坐。

“我很讨厌但是家里每天都会有的菜？”

“胡萝卜。”

“父亲对麻瓜的态度？”

“没以前那么反感但依然不愿接近。”

“罗恩叔叔？”

“和爸爸一起经常被赫敏阿姨教育，孩子名叫罗丝和雨果。”

“马尔福家的规矩？”

“保持优雅，适当傲慢。”

“我爸最反感的称呼？”

“救世主。”

“我爸最讨厌的动物？”

“雪貂。”

“我爸的眼镜多久洗一次？”

“从不。”

“Perfect！”

“等等，”阿不思的脸上突然现出惶恐的神色，“我一点法语都不会讲，这可怎么办？”

“哦没事，假期里一般不会出门的，我们在家都用英语交流的！”

“对了，差点忘了最重要的事！”斯科皮看着对方的黑发，拍着脑袋跳起来，“我们的头发怎么办？”

阿不思略一思索，拉着人就往楼上跑。“这好办，有求必应屋听说过吗？”

圣诞假期前夕，布斯巴顿魔法学校的学生即将启程返回法国南部。

阿不思和斯科皮在门口告别，后者给了前者一个拥抱。

“准备好了吗，兄弟？”

“我不知道，我现在紧张得要死。”

“放松Bro，我们会搞定一切的。”黑发男孩贴着金发男孩的耳朵说，“记得保持联系！”

“我们的猫头鹰要很辛苦了。”阿不思笑了起来，“代我照顾好爸爸。”

“你也是，替我向父亲问好。”斯科皮捏了捏他的手。

“愿梅林赐予我们好运！”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 互换生活~

**6\. 哈利·波特**

霍格沃茨特快到达九又四分之三站台的时候斯科皮终于开始紧张了。梅林，他终于要见到他的爸爸了，不是照片里没有温度的影像，而是真实的可触碰的爸爸！

他拖着阿不思大大小小的行李走下列车，目光东张西望地搜寻起来。

“嗨阿尔，我在这儿。”一个声音自他身后响起，斯科皮转过身，和一双沉静的绿眼对上视线。

“爸爸！”

他松开行李扑进面前的怀抱——父亲说过一个马尔福通常不这么做，但梅林的吊带裤这可是他期盼了那么久的爸爸，这不能怪他！

“好久不见，小机灵鬼。”哈利松开怀里的男孩，对他笑了笑。

斯科皮退后一步更仔细地打量起眼前的男人。深色的袍子和乌黑茂密的头发很相衬，他的爸爸看起来就和他父亲一样很年轻，完全不像是一个十一岁孩子的家长，也没有什么大名人的样子，更像是一个平易近人的大哥哥。

那双和照片上一模一样的灵动绿眼，正温柔地注视着自己，穿过十几年日日夜夜的时光像素和彩色颗粒，像是一个迟来的礼物，一个被延迟了十一年的生日礼物。

“真的是你……”

“当然是我。阿尔，你是太久没见我，连自己爸爸长什么样都不记得了吗？”哈利被逗乐了，站起身来拿上男孩身后的行李，领着他走出车站，“这两天我休假，你想吃什么？”

“阿尔，我明天和罗恩叔叔他们约了魁地奇，你上午就乖乖待在陋居好吗？下午我们去对角巷买东西。”

“我不能一起去玩吗，爸爸？”

“嗯？你不是一直对魁地奇不感兴趣的吗，怎么突然……？”哈利疑惑地看着他。

斯科皮差点被食物呛到。“嗯……在学校看了学院间的比赛，觉得好像比我想象中有意思一些。”看比赛倒是实话，只不过其实阿不思根本没到场过。

“那真不错。”哈利露出一个笑容，欣慰自己的儿子终于“开窍“了。

“再跟我说说在霍格沃茨的事情吧，和同学相处还好吗？”

“棒极了！霍格沃茨真的太神奇了，有好多我们那边没——”斯科皮咬了下舌头，“哦，我是说我们从来没见过的东西，比如会变换的楼梯、有求必应屋和黑湖里的巨乌贼。魔药课和草药课也很有趣，我以前从来不知道椒薄荷还能加在欢欣剂里，……”

哈利微笑着注视兴高采烈的黑发男孩，安静地听着他滔滔不绝的讲述。

阿不思从小就不像一般孩子那么活泼。哈利觉得这和自己身份带来的副产品脱不开关系，他尽了最大努力去减少那些影响，但随着年龄增长，安静内向还是占据了阿不思性格中越来越主要的部分。对于儿子多少有些孤僻不合群的表现，哈利一直感到很内疚和心疼，却又无计可施。

几个月前阿不思初入学的时候，被分到斯莱特林一事给他的儿子带去了很大的困扰，临近青春期的孩子却似乎不太愿意和他沟通，数次猫头鹰带回来的回信都只有寥寥几字。放心不下去打扰了自己的老教授麦格校长，不出意料得知他的儿子总是独来独往、沉默寡言。

不过，现在看来，阿不思在学校似乎过得还挺开心的，也交到了一两个要好的朋友。哈利一直悬着的心终于落了下来。

虽然很好奇是什么导致了儿子这么快的改变，哈利还是决定不打断兴致勃勃的男孩。

或许以后可以让阿不思带朋友来家里玩，他心想。

**7\. 德拉科·马尔福**

阿不思一路上都忐忑极了。

他的脑海不断地描绘着可能的和另一个父亲见面的场景，一边又担心万一到时候认不出那位父亲怎么办——毕竟斯科皮的照片上只有他父亲十几年前的样子，到现在不可能一点都不变——或者立刻就让身份穿帮了该如何是好。

下了飞天马车后，阿不思跟着别的学生一起走向家长接送学生的地方。形形色色的学生和成年巫师从他身边走过，像是淹没在陌生的人流中，周围全是不熟悉的景致，他觉得自己正在被一股巨大的茫然感吞没，不知所措地跟着别人蹒跚前行。

“斯科皮。”

不远处有人在向他招手，阿不思眨眨眼回过神来，费力地把自己连同行李一起从人群中拖出来。一个家养小精灵出现在他身边，拿过他手里的东西幻影移形了。

阿不思抬起头，望进一双和自己爸爸截然不同的灰蓝色眼眸。眼前的人穿着一件合体的黑色长风衣，一头铂金色的头发比照片上的更加浅淡，眉眼的轮廓锋利冷峻，神色却是完全不同的沉静柔和。

“父亲。”阿不思的声音有些怯怯的。

金发男人向他点点头，嘴角弯起一个微小的弧度。

原来这就是我的另一个爸爸呀……阿不思眨着眼睛愣愣地想，他和爸爸真是完全不一样呢。

握住伸过来的大手，阿不思跟着德拉科走向回家的列车，心室逐渐被期待所填满。

马尔福家的小庄园坐落在普罗旺斯附近的小郡，典雅大气的别墅被大片的薰衣草田环绕，冬天难得的晴天天空洁净如洗，空气中飘着淡淡的清香。阿不思仿佛置身于紫色的海洋，几乎迷失在眼前醉人的景观。

房子比他和爸爸一起住的格里莫广场12号要宽敞明亮得多，阿不思一边回想着斯科皮描述的他的房间方位一边好奇地四下观察着，对“新家”的印象分嗖嗖地飙升。

晚餐的时候他见到了另一位从未谋面的亲人，他的奶奶，一位举止优雅的妇人。阿不思觉得她很眼熟，却一时想不起来在哪见过。

面前被摆上了各式各样的餐具，有许多阿不思连见都没见过，更别提会用了。用得越多出错越多，他只敢挑了一两把刀叉，一边切牛排一边小心翼翼地用余光去看坐在主人位上的父亲，祈祷不要被注意到。

“呲啦——”

刀划在陶瓷盘底上的刺耳声音在安静的餐厅中尤为明显，阿不思手一抖差点把餐具砸在盘子里，冷汗都出来了。真是怕什么来什么。

德拉科看了他一眼，微微皱起眉头。“在学校待太久把正餐礼仪忘光了，嗯？下回注意。”

“对不起……我会的。”阿不思依然不敢抬头看他的金发父亲，声音小得几乎听不见。

在他眼中无比漫长又折磨人的晚餐在一个小时后终于结束了，阿不思重重地在心里舒了口气，习惯性端起残余的餐具想往厨房走。直到他发现自己根本就不知道厨房在哪里，并同时看到了纳茜莎震惊的眼神，才突然意识到这里不是只有他和爸爸生活的自己家。

他讪讪地放下盘子，想着还是待在房间里安全一些。在他就要踏出餐厅时，父亲却叫住了他。

“斯科皮。”他回头迎上男人的视线，“明天有马术课，别忘记了。今晚好好休息。”

马术？！梅林，这是什么东西？

“呃……”阿不思转了转眼球，“那个，父亲，我前几天不小心把脚崴了，可不可以……”后面的话他都不知道该怎么说出口，生怕又要出错。

德拉科眯起眼睛看了他一会。

“可以。”他最终说，依然用捉摸不透的目光看着面前的男孩。

阿不思有一种被看穿的感觉，心脏狂跳地说了谢谢，接着立刻转身逃跑似的离开了餐厅。

好险，差一点就穿帮了。预料到之后的日子肯定会更困难重重，他暗自吐了吐舌头，假装斯科皮真是太难了。

**8\. 另一种生活**

一周很快过去了。

斯科皮很喜欢他的黑头发爸爸，也喜欢韦斯莱家的叔叔阿姨们。

几天前，他在翻修过的陋居里第一次见到那一大家子热情好客的人们。那是斯科皮长这么大第一次参加这么多的亲友聚会，而他几乎是立刻就喜欢上了那种热闹欢快的气氛。并不是说他不喜欢自己家的安安静静，但一直以来家里都只有爸爸和奶奶，在偌大的宅子里难免会显得有些过于冷清。

爸爸的朋友们对他都很好，罗恩叔叔和乔治叔叔送了他笑话店的小玩意做圣诞礼物，查理叔叔送了一只罕见龙类的等比缩小模型，莫莉奶奶塞给他一大篮子手制饼干，赫敏阿姨和金妮阿姨分别送了他书和文具，等等。

这里是与自己家完全不一样的氛围，即使不是自己真正的血亲，却到处都是家的温暖。

后面的几天，哈利带他去了对角巷采购圣诞用品，顺便也在附近逛了逛。不巧的是，在法国南部没怎么见过大雪的斯科皮，在银装素裹的积雪世界里玩得兴奋过头，结果回家就感冒了。

习惯了地中海地带暖融融气候的斯科皮其实并不太适应英国湿冷的天气，得病后这种反应被放大了，导致他养了两天的病也不见明显好转。

房间门被敲响，哈利的声音从外面传来：“阿尔，你在里面吗？我可以进来吗？”

斯科皮嗯了一声，意识到爸爸恐怕听不见后挥了挥魔杖把门打开。

哈利端着魔药坐到他床边。斯科皮揉着通红的鼻头坐起来，伸手拿过药瓶一饮而尽。

“感觉怎么样？”那双和自己一模一样的绿眼睛里写满了担忧。

斯科皮点点头，哈利松了口气般扬起一个小小的笑容。

“这是找人新配的药方，据说特别苦，我还怕你受不了……对了，我记得你以前生病一直很讨厌喝魔药的啊，每次都要讨糖吃，”他瞥了眼托盘里受冷落的两颗滋滋蜜蜂糖，“怎么去霍格沃茨待了一个学期突然那么耐苦了？”

“呃……我是大孩子了嘛，是时候该学会忍受这些了……对吧，爸爸？”斯科皮眨眨眼。

“嗯…说的对。你很棒！”

“那我们什么时候能去游乐园呀？”

哈利笑了。他伸手刮了下儿子高挺的鼻梁：“生着病呢，还想着出去玩。以后再说，听话。”

说完他摸摸男孩的头，帮他盖好被子，在他额头上印下一个轻柔的吻，然后起身向门口走去。“晚安，honey。晚上不舒服的话到隔壁找我，别硬扛着。”

房间重新陷入了寂静。

斯科皮裹着被子翻了个身，注视着窗外夜幕中星星点点的亮光，回想起过去一周的点点滴滴。

他好喜欢他的爸爸啊。

在来这里之前，斯科皮并非对自己的另一位父亲一无所知，父亲曾经和他说过不少关于爸爸的事。

你的爸爸啊，他是个很厉害的大英雄。在你们来到这世上前不久，他拯救了很多很多人的生命，其中也包括我。父亲这么说的时候，脸上的神情柔软得不像他自己，可又混着些许苦涩与哀伤，目光望向很远的地方，灰蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着某种斯科皮还看不懂的东西。

他是很好很好的人。斯科皮，他很爱你。父亲对他说。

那为什么爸爸不和我们生活在一起呢？斯科皮问。

他的父亲垂下了目光。听着，斯科皮，爸爸不能和我们住在一起，这件事是我的错。所以，你不要怪他好吗？父亲顿了顿，我也很想和他住在一起，但是……

斯科皮最后还是没能知道父亲隐去的后半句里藏了怎样的回环曲折。

每个男孩小时候都会有些英雄情结。而斯科皮多年来对于另一个爸爸的憧憬，有相当一部分也是源于对“伟大英雄”的好奇。可爸爸和他印象中的那些大英雄一点都不一样，他就像每一个普普通通的单亲父亲，有自己可爱的小毛病和爱好，亲切又温柔。

父亲说的没错，他的爸爸真的是个很好很好的人。也正因如此，斯科皮更加想不通为什么爸爸和父亲必须分开。

好想一直和爸爸生活在一起，可是如果最后他和阿不思必须要被换回来的话，是不是就再也见不到爸爸了？斯科皮想到这点，突然觉得难过极了。

得想个办法才行啊。

*

与此同时，远在法国的马尔福庄园里，阿不思正准备溜回房间。

德拉科当晚在庄园举办了一个小型宴会，是节日应酬，也顺便测试马尔福家名下酒庄新品的反响。阿不思对这类场合的礼仪一窍不通，他甚至都无法和别人用法语交流！他在得知有此事后一度十分焦虑，好在德拉科告诉他只要待着房间里就可以了，不需要出现在宴会上。

然而，阿不思一直是个好奇心很强的孩子。从在自己房间窗口瞥到陆续有人出现在庄园大门口开始，他就有些按耐不住了。他也看到有成年巫师带着孩子一起来，既然这样，为什么自己不需要参加呢？

吃完小精灵送来的饭菜，他还是没忍住偷偷跑到了大厅的隔壁，掏出偷偷带过来的韦斯莱家出品伸缩耳凑到墙边。

“……生病了，在房间里休息。”一片嘈杂中，他捕捉到了父亲镇定平静的声音。

“那真是太遗憾了。愿小少爷早日康复，希望下次能见到小斯科皮！马尔福先生，上次我们谈的……”这是另一个不认识的男人的声音。

后面的话阿不思都没有听进去。这么说，德拉科是故意让他不参加的……？为什么？

十一岁的男孩脑筋转啊转，最后得出了一个令他惊恐万分的猜想——父亲不会已经发现了什么了吧？！因为他不是真正的斯科皮，所以才没让他参加宴会？

接下来的时间里阿不思都在惶恐不安中度过，不断猜测德拉科到底有没有认出他来，如果发现了为什么一直都装作不知道，如果还没发现是不是也已经快了，等等。直到宴会结束，客人们陆续从门厅处离开，他才如梦初醒般赶忙跑回了房间。

德拉科进到房间里时，阿不思正抱着腿坐在床边，对着床角发着呆，脑子里一片乱七八糟。

“嘿，儿子。”德拉科走到他身边蹲下来，视线与他齐平。

“父亲。”阿不思含糊不清地嘀咕了一声。

德拉科有些意外地眨眨眼。他的儿子私下里一般不会这么称呼他，前几天也是……这是怎么了？

“怎么了？发生什么事了吗。”

“嗯……”阿不思抬起头来，试图在面前那双灰蓝色的瞳眸里找到些线索，却什么也看不出来。

“你有心事。”德拉科的语气很肯定，但却没有一丝逼迫的意味。

阿不思抿抿嘴唇，低下头避开了对视。“昨天配生死水的时候，我不小心把瓶子打翻了，您不会怪我吧？”德拉科一直有在亲自给儿子教授魔药学，一天前的课最后他突然有事先离开了，阿不思就被一个人留在了那里完成剩余步骤。

德拉科笑了。他伸手温柔地抚摸男孩有些翘起的凌乱发丝，好一会才开口安慰道：“不会。我想，那是情有可原的，所以别自责。”

“不早了，你该去洗澡睡觉了。”

德拉科最后揉了一把儿子的金发，站起身来向门口走去。

“爸爸？”快走到门口时，阿不思突然叫住了他。

“嗯？”

“如果我变得和原来很不一样了，你还会爱我吗？”

德拉科露出一个柔软的微笑。“当然。你是我的儿子，爸爸永远会无条件地爱你。”


	3. Chapter 3

**9\. 猫头鹰信使**

“阿尔？”哈利从门外探进来一个脑袋，“有找你的猫头鹰。”

“喔！”斯科皮一激灵，赶忙冲到门口，“等等，爸爸你别动，让它进来我房间吧！”

哈利侧身让开，让那只角鸮飞进去，看着男孩急急忙忙的样子，疑惑地挑了挑眉：“谁的猫头鹰呀，怎么这么急。”好像有什么见不得人的东西在信里似的。

“额，一个朋友的。是布斯巴顿的朋友。”斯科皮心虚地挠挠脸。这实际上是他自己的、现在借给了阿不思用的猫头鹰。

“噢。”哈利眨眨眼，“以后有机会可以叫你朋友来玩。”

“好的爸爸！”

等哈利出去后，斯科皮关上门，迫不及待地拆开了阿不思给他的信。

_……_   
**_老兄，你怎么从来跟我说过你还学马术！！！太变态了吧，我可差点就当场疯了好吗！！！还有，父亲的魔药课真的快让我崩溃了，你为什么偏偏那么擅长魔药？！梅林，假装你真的是太辛苦了！_ **   
**_……_ **   
**_我很喜欢父亲，他跟爸爸好不一样（你应该也发现了），他好优雅好细心，而且对我真的很好。但我总觉得他已经认出我不是你了，虽然他现在还没有表示。我该怎么办？_ **   
**_……_ **   
**_你在上一封信里提到的事情，我也很有同感，那么就按计划办吧。_ **   
**_对了，爸爸他还好吧？我觉得他一定还没有发现，所以到时候记得别吓到他，哈哈哈。_ **

**_PS.记得按时给我的艾伦喂食！_ **

斯科皮看了信后忍不住笑出声。总体来看，似乎他们两个都适应得还不错呢。他抬头看了看日历，唔，12月20日了，似乎是时候开启计划中的下一个关键环节了。

*

阿不思送走了斯科皮的雪鸮，坐在桌前沉思了一会，然后跑去了书房。

他站在巨大的木质门前深吸一口气，慢慢地推开沉重的旋转门。德拉科背对着门在书架上翻找着什么东西，听到声响后转过头来。

“Daddy……”

男孩看起来有些紧张，德拉科用眼神示意他继续。

“我能不能邀请朋友圣诞节后来家里玩？”

“是最近一直在和你通信的那个朋友吗？”阿不思点点头。

“嗯，当然可以。你已经邀请他了吗？”阿不思犹豫着点了点头。

“好的。记得提前告诉我他什么时候会来。”

眼见德拉科似乎没有想要继续问的意思，阿不思只能硬着头皮开口：“嗯……我还有一件事想跟您说的……”

“嗯哼？”父亲的注意力立刻又回到了他的身上，微微偏过头，鼓励他继续说下去。

“呃……”阿不思紧张得手心全是汗，手指搅着衣服下摆，用力得指腹都泛白了。

“其实……”他不自觉地吞咽了一下，“其实我……”

德拉科朝他点点头，看起来饶有兴趣。

“emmm……我其实……”

德拉科弯了弯嘴角，眼里闪过了然的神色。他招了招手，“过来。”

阿不思踌躇着向前，小心翼翼地对上父亲的目光。

“下个学期，你想去布斯巴顿体验一下不同的学习生活吗？”

“我……诶？！”

“哦，相信自己，你没听错。想去吗，亲爱的阿不思？”

阿不思彻底愣住了。

德拉科嘴角的弧度更大了些，伸手把男孩拉进怀里，一下一下顺着他的金发：“想问我怎么看出来的？我从一开始就知道。”

“一个人不可能一学期不回家，就忘掉学了三年的马术和九岁时就配得很熟练的魔药，完全不会用使用很多次的正餐餐具，甚至对一贯热衷的魁地奇失去兴趣。”

“而且……你啊，太像他了。”德拉科叹息着抱紧了怀里的男孩，“你的发色随了我，但这乱毛似的发型真的和他一模一样。习惯性自己洗衣服、做家务，还有睡觉时喜欢蜷成一团……”

原来自己真的早就暴露了……想到自己一直在徒劳地奋力假装真是有点尴尬，阿不思不好意思地把脸埋进了德拉科的肩窝。

“你想不到我发现是你的时候有多惊讶又欣喜，阿尔。我一直以为再也没机会见到你了。”

“其实我以前一直以为自己有个妈妈……”男孩的声音听起来闷闷的。

“我不是你想象中的那个形象，是不是让你觉得失望了？”德拉科调笑着问，得到阿不思在他肩膀上来回蹭着摇头的回答。

“我只是有点好奇……两个男人真的可以孕育孩子吗？”阿不思睁大眼睛抬头看向自己的父亲。

“男巫师确实可以通过特殊魔药怀孕，但——”

“所以我们是从你们中一个人的肚子里出来的，对吗？是爸爸吗？”

“不，儿子，你们不是那样出生的。”德拉科眨眨眼睛轻笑出声，似乎想到了什么特别有趣的画面，“这话可千万别去问你爸爸，他会对你抓狂的。”

阿不思似懂非懂地点点头。

“对了Daddy……那些照片里年轻的你拿着的魔杖，我好像在家里见过一根很像的。”

德拉科闻言有些惊讶：“真的吗？”他以为自己曾经的那根山楂木魔杖早就被哈利抛弃了。

“爸爸说那是杀死了伏地魔的魔杖。”而且似乎他平时经常用的魔杖也是这根。

“那你们家里的那根魔杖应该就是我曾经用过的同一根……”德拉科的声音渐渐变轻，思绪飘回了自己对那根山楂木魔杖最后的记忆。

其实爸爸有些时候还会对着那根魔杖发呆。阿不思默默地想，但他没有把这句话说出来。

“为什么你一直装作没认出我来？”

德拉科脸上出现一个神秘的坏笑。“因为我知道你和斯科皮一定是计划了些什么。我听说你被分到斯莱特林了，是吗？”

阿不思点点头。

德拉科得意地笑了：“我就知道，不愧是我儿子。居然想出了这么个主意，而且还办成功了，真是两个小机灵鬼。”

阿不思咧咧嘴，有些害羞地笑了。

“你想和爸爸他们一起在这里过圣诞节吗，阿尔？”德拉科柔声道。

“当然！我想斯科皮已经去跟爸爸说了……所以我们真的可以一起过圣诞吗，Daddy？”

德拉科微笑着点点头。

“太棒了，我爱你Daddy！”

**10\. 死结**

一只猫头鹰落在格里莫广场12号的窗前，睡眼惺忪的黑发男人取下它脚上的信封，拆开读了起来。

他打开儿子房门的时候男孩正坐在床上揉眼睛。

斯科皮含糊不清地叫了声爸爸，哈利没有回答，坐到他床边，深邃的绿眼定格在他脸上。目光仔仔细细地扫过他脸上的每个角落，斯科皮有种被看穿的感觉，心里慌慌的。

哈利叹了口气。“斯科皮？”

被喊了本名的男孩身体僵了僵。他瞥了眼哈利手中的信纸，上面工工整整的圆形字体他不久前才见过。

行吧，反正他今天本来就打算告诉爸爸真相了。虽然被不按计划行事的兄弟强制穿帮还是有点尴尬。

“嗯……是我。”他扬起一个小心翼翼的笑，“对不起爸爸，但我和阿不思都太想见见我们的另一个爸爸了。”

哈利一瞬间失言了。他盯着自己十一年没见的另一个儿子看了一会，突然抱住了还坐在被子里的男孩。

“斯科皮，我亲爱的小宝贝……”哈利把脸埋在儿子的头发里，“梅林，过去十一年里我一直在想你长多高了生活怎么样法国好不好……你离开我时才一点点大呢，可是天啊，你都长这么大了。”

“可是过去快两周里我竟然一点都没发现，我真不是一个称职的爸爸。”哈利松开斯科皮，看起来很沮丧。

“不，爸爸你特别好，我超级喜欢你的！”

哈利扬起一个微小的笑，起身走向门口。“下来吃饭吧斯科皮，你得好好跟我讲一讲这究竟是怎么一回事。”

*

“爸爸？”

哈利正望着窗外沉思，闻声抬起头来，拍了拍身边的座位示意儿子坐过来。

“爸……你要把我送回法国了吗？”

“是的，我们刚才不是说好了吗？我想你最好还是回去和你父亲还有奶奶一起过圣诞。别误会，不是我不想留你在这边……”

“那你可不可以留在那里和我们一起过圣诞？”

“什么？！你们是都串通好了吗？”哈利皱着眉瞥了眼倒扣在茶几上的羊皮纸，“不，我很抱歉斯科皮，但这不可能。”

“可是爸爸，你前几天答应和我一起去朋友家玩的——”

“但那绝不包括这种情况！”哈利瞪着眼睛，想到远在法国的家伙寄过来的信就有种被骗的感觉，“你们三个到底是怎么回事？把我耍得团团转很好玩吗？说了不行就是不行！”

斯科皮从没见过一直很温柔脾气好的爸爸这个样子，他不知所措地站在原地，对爸爸突然的爆发感到有些害怕。

哈利看到男孩畏缩的表情，意识到自己反应过度了，顿时有些懊恼。明明是对马尔福的气，怎么可以撒在儿子身上。他叹了口气蹲下身，把手搭在斯科皮肩上：“对不起，爸爸不该对你发火……我的意思是说，我会把你送回去，用门钥匙或者别的办法，阿不思想暂时留在那里过圣诞也可以，但是我实在是不方便也不合适和你们一起。”

“那……我以后是不是都见不到你了？”斯科皮的声音小小的，他一想到那种可能性就难过极了。

“别担心，我会想办法和你父亲协商，隔阵子就把你接过来一段时间的。”

斯科皮咬着嘴唇。

“那为什么我们不能一直住在一起？我想与你和父亲一起生活。”

哈利叹了口气。“斯科皮，我和你父亲……我们的事情很复杂。我们不能住在一起。大人们间的事情不是那么简单就能解决的，明白吗？”

斯科皮不明白。他只知道自己和阿不思的计划基本上算泡汤了，爸爸都不愿意和他们一起去法国的马尔福庄园过节，似乎也不愿意见父亲，而他甚至可能以后都不太见得到自己的爸爸。他难过地撇下嘴角，泪花开始在眼眶里打转。

“可是，我们只是想和你们一起过圣诞而已……”

哈利最看不得孩子眼泪汪汪的样子——尤其当眼前的对象还是自己的儿子时。他慌张地拿手帕抹去斯科皮脸上泪珠，“别哭别哭，有话好好说……”

可斯科皮并不领情，眼泪反而流得更凶了。

哈利懊恼极了，不得不反思起自己是否拒绝得太过武断绝情。他在脑内天人交战了好一会，终于长叹一口气，带着挫败又无奈的表情再次开口。

“如果只是过个圣诞的话，也不是完全不可以。让爸爸再考虑两天，可以吗？”

斯科皮立刻止住了眼泪。

孩子的世界总是非黑即白。

_**爸爸，我想要一个苹果，最爱你了爸爸——爸爸不给我苹果，爸爸是坏人。** _

哈利望着男孩脸上洋溢的期冀，却感觉到心里沉重的无力。像年少偷吃的禁果，初绽的感情有果实的香甜满足，但守护一棵果树却是艰难的过程。

对不起，孩子们。哈利苦涩地想。苹果不是那么容易结出的。你们的另一个父亲和我，我想我们都不是合格的园丁。

哈利把头埋到手心，指缝里模糊的光线混浊了纠杂往事的纷扰。

梅林在上，我需要找个人聊聊。就今天。

11\. 死结破解法

对角巷一家不怎么引人注目的咖啡店的角落里，一对朋友相对而坐。

“梅林啊，我真不敢想象，那两个臭小子不仅互换了身份，竟然还想着把我骗到法国去？！”黑发绿眼的男人抓狂似的挠起了本就乱糟糟的头发，可怜兮兮地望向桌对面的褐发女人。

“冷静，哈利。”赫敏叹了口气，“马尔福怎么说？”

“他？你指望他？他什么也没说！”

赫敏瞥了眼合起来放在桌上的信纸：“你不是说他和那俩小的一起整你？”

哈利摇摇头，把信推给好友。

_**亲爱的爸爸：** _   
_**你好吗？我想你已经知道整件事了吧，关于我和斯科皮互换的事情（以防万一他还没跟你说，现在在你身边的不是我——阿不思——而是你的另一个儿子斯科皮·马尔福，而我在法国的马尔福庄园）。拜托不要对我们太抓狂，我很抱歉。但是别担心，我在这里过得很开心，我们的金头发父亲对我很好，我很喜欢他！** _   
_**你可以带着斯科皮来法国过圣诞节吗，爸爸？以往每年圣诞节，我们不是在家里单独过就是在陋居和大家一起过，今年可不可以过一个真正一家人的圣诞节？求你了爸爸，我和斯科皮真的很想和你们一起过圣诞。父亲也很希望你来，我知道你其实不讨厌他的……对吧？** _   
_**这就是我今年的圣诞愿望，新年礼物也可以不要。所以，拜托了，爸爸！** _

_**爱你的，阿不思** _

“你刚才说他还给你寄了个门钥匙？”赫敏从信里抬起头来。

哈利点点头。

“马尔福没有单独寄给你什么吗？”

哈利不情愿地从口袋里掏出另一个看起来精美得多的信封递过去：“华而不实的东西，完全不知道他在想什么。”

赫敏接过来拆开扫了一眼，措辞生疏礼貌，的确没有表露什么情感，标准得像是封邀请函——虽然严格来说它的确是。

“哈利，我想你今天特意把我叫出来不会只是为了让我知道这件事的，对吧？”赫敏看向对面烦躁不安的好友，等着他自己开口。

哈利沮丧地呼了口气。

“我真的不知道我该怎么办……我不想去的——我不能见德拉科——但是斯科皮一听就哭了，我就——”他撇下嘴角，“你觉得我该怎么办，敏？”

学生时代的万事通小姐沉默了一会。

“你想见他吗，哈利？”

我想见他吗？或者说，我准备好面对他了吗。哈利垂下视线，思绪一片混乱。

德拉科·马尔福，十一年来他极力避开和这个名字有关的一切，可实际上，他的生活里又处处都是他的影子。

十一年前那场战争中，太多的东西被毁于一旦，其中也包括哈利新芽初萌摇摇欲坠的爱情。

许多记忆已经模糊不清，残留的情感却鲜明宛若昨日。有求必应屋幽会的欢愉幸福，战争开始后的无助，失望愤怒和想念，重逢时的错愕，在马尔福庄园地牢里那一夜的绝望和痛苦，以及，最后一面时难以抑制的悲伤与苦涩。

他当然怨过德拉科。可究竟怨什么，却也说不清。怨他不够勇敢吗，还是怨他就那样一走了之。也许都有，也许都不是。时间的沉淀足以滤去一切，那对哈利来说已不再重要。

不管怎么样，德拉科给了他阿不思——他过去十一年中的人生中最重要最珍贵的人，他现在的整个世界。

可是……十一年。十一年过去了，听到那个人的名字，他的心还是会一抽一抽的，被苦涩和空虚占满。改变命运的那一夜，最后的诀别，金发青年绝望哀伤的神情，如同梦魇般挥之不去，舍之不得。

像是朱砂痣，动不得，也去不掉。

“哈利……十一年了。你打算一直这样下去吗？”赫敏的声音很轻，有些不忍又有些心疼。

哈利明白她的意思。这些年他的朋友们不是没劝过他找个伴，每次都被他以不想影响到阿不思为理由回绝了。但他也清楚，有些话骗得过自己都骗不了赫敏。

“我都知道的，哈利。”如同叹息一般的无奈，“你从来也没有真正走出来过，对吗？你看，这么多年过去，和他有关的事情还是那么轻易就能在你心里掀起巨大波澜。”

哈利想说这可不仅仅是“和他有关的事情”，却在瞥到自己放在桌上的魔杖时瑟缩了一下，最终选择了沉默。

山楂木，独角兽毛杖芯，10.5英寸。德拉科•马尔福曾经的魔杖。

所有和前男友相关的物品都被哈利收进了一个压箱底的盒子里，唯独这根在危机时期一直伴他左右直到最后杀死伏地魔的魔杖，他犹豫良久还是没有放进去。他把这根魔杖和用老魔杖修好的冬青木魔杖一起带在身边，工作时用自己原本的那根，其他时候就用另一根。一根魔杖而已，没什么大不了的，哈利总是这么和他的朋友们说。但他却无法装作无数次发现自己盯着山楂木魔杖发呆的事实不存在。

他得承认赫敏说的是对的。他从来没真正放下过德拉科，即使那个人已经离开十一年多，现在说不定都已经有了自己的家庭。

于情，两个孩子的请求并不是什么过分的事情；于理，他也该学会放下过去向前看了。可哈利也很清楚，和德拉科见面远不止久别重逢那么简单。它会成为被投进平静湖面的一粒石子，激起千层波浪，和一圈又一圈的涟漪。

“我不知道……”

他不确定自己能做好那样的准备。

“我不能就这样去见他。”哈利焦躁地撸了一把自己的头发，“万一他已经结婚了怎么办？阿不思还好说，可我不能这么去打扰人家。”

“不，他肯定没有结婚。”哈利狐疑地看了好友一眼，“你看，阿不思和斯科皮都没有提到过，对吗？”

“谁知道呢，”他低声嘀咕着，“说不定只是他们故意的……我现在可一点都不信这两个熊孩子的话。”

想了想又说：“而且，如果他其实并不想见到我呢？你知道，这一切他也都不知情，但总不能拒绝一个刚刚见到的儿子——所以也许他只是在表示礼貌。”哈利沮丧地趴到了桌上，“可能他已经后悔让斯科皮来英国了……”

“哈利！你怎么会这么想？”赫敏无奈又难以置信地看着他，“梅林，你这一提到马尔福就失去理智喜欢胡思乱想的个性怎么永远不会变？”

“我——”

“听我说完，好吗？首先，马尔福给你寄了邀请信和门钥匙，这表示他是欢迎你也想见你的。其次，他不可能不知道儿子来霍格沃茨会有可能碰到阿不思甚至是你，但他还是让斯科皮来了——以防你不知道，年龄低于14岁的巫师跟学校出远门是需要家长签魔法合同的。”

“……可是，万一我们被别人发现了怎么办？那些记者有多可怕你不是不知道。”

“哈利……战争已经过去十一年了。就算马尔福现在带着斯科皮回到英国，也不见得会有很多人还抓着他的过去不放。更何况你们是在他家里那样一个私密的场所。”赫敏伸手抓住他不停点着桌面的手。

“你其实是想去的……对吧？不要顾虑那么多有的没的了。这件事情没有这么复杂。只是马尔福而已。”

哈利避开她的视线，抿着嘴不说话。

“Fine。”他抓起摊在桌上的信纸，“回来以后我该考虑给阿不思一些惩罚措施了，要我收拾的烂摊子真是一个比一个大。”

赫敏舒了一口气，继而又忍俊不禁。

“我只是为了孩子们而已。”哈利瞪了她一眼。


	4. Chapter 4

**12\. 圣诞节**

平安夜，窗外一片银装素裹，到处都布满了圣诞节的饰品，空气中飘满了节日的欢快因子。

哈利最后一次检查了包里的物品，看着兴奋得上蹿下跳的斯科皮嘴角微微上扬。

“爸爸，你去过法国吗？”

“嗯，但我只去过巴黎。”

“那你一定会喜欢普罗旺斯的，我保证！”

“好。”哈利摸摸儿子的小脑袋，牵起他的手，“握紧了哟，我们要出发了。”

“嗯！”

门钥匙把他们带到了一片薰衣草田外，眼前是一扇简朴又高雅的铁门。

斯科皮轻车熟路地通过血缘检测开了门，迫不及待地蹦跳着往几十米开外的别墅跑去。哈利跟在他身后慢慢走着，目光扫过周围大片的浅色海洋。法国南部即使在冬天也不常下雪，一束束花穗上只落着一层薄薄的白霜，散发着些许冷冽的气息。

从庄园大门到房子门口的距离不长也不短，哈利走在石板路上，只觉脚下的路途漫长又短暂，蜿蜒曲折的道路仿佛看不到尽头，主宅的轮廓越来越近时却又希望这路永远也走不完。

斯科皮早就跑得没了影，他不得不自己找门进去。

指关节叩在门上时他终于感觉到了眼下一切的真实性，下一秒门开了，又一霎时遁入恍惚。

“嗨，”门里的人向他微笑，“好久不见……哈利。”

面前的人穿着舒适得体的居家型修身西服，柔软布料勾勒出长腿的线条，没抹发胶的铂金色发丝散落在额前，平添几分柔软。他的脸上依然带着笑，裹挟着陌生又熟悉的柔和温暖气息扑面而来。

他长高了。哈利愣愣地想。

他眨着眼睛，面前男人线条利落的成熟面庞渐渐模糊，一点一点和记忆中一身落寞痛苦的青涩少年重合。

时空之门跨越了十载光阴，在此刻交融相接。

是谁曾说，岁月是一座森林，迷失的人迷失了，相逢的人总会再次相逢。

久别重逢，恍若隔世。

“……好久不见。”哈利艰难地吞咽，试图压下排山倒海而来的汹涌情感。

德拉科弯了弯嘴角，转身向屋里走去。“进来吧，孩子们已经吵着要吃饭了。”

晚饭在一片尴尬却祥和的安静中度过。

哈利见到了纳西莎，那个在最后一战中救了他一命的人，一位伟大的母亲。她看起来苍老了许多，却依旧风韵犹存。他礼貌地向她问好，得到一个客气生疏的微笑。

两个孩子在客厅里凑在一起讲悄悄话，看起来兴奋得不行，坐上餐桌后却马上就安静下来。他们像是明白自己什么时候该保持沉默，一整顿饭都没有问两个爸爸任何问题。

一顿饭吃完也不早了。斯科皮坚持要和阿不思一起睡在自己的房间里，德拉科表示没有意见，而哈利对着那两张几乎一模一样对着自己眨巴绿色大眼睛的笑脸，自然也说不出一个“不”字。

哈利一个人住进了二楼的客房。只是当他独自躺在大得夸张的柔软大床上时，却无论如何也无法入睡。他盯着天花板上的暗纹发呆，无数的思绪如同理不清线头的毛线团一般在脑中翻滚，丝毫没有睡意。

十一年了，没有他，我也过得不错。按理说只是见一面不该反应这么大吧？哈利觉得自己像是被触碰到了闸门的开关，许多封闭了十一年的记忆如决堤的洪水般涌出来。

反正也睡不着了，他干脆爬起来穿好衣服离开了房间。临近午夜，宅子里的灯都已经熄灭了，哈利放轻脚步，钻进了二楼的露台。

双手撑着靠上栏杆，目光顺着绵延不绝的田野和远处星星点点的灯火，一直到朦胧不清的天际。他呼出一口气，白雾在空气中弥散，又渐渐消散。

他想起几小时前两个儿子凑在一起聊天的样子，在他印象中，阿不思从来没有那么开心过。哈利觉得他们一定又在策划着什么，只是他无从得知罢了。

这两个不省事的小鬼啊。哈利无奈地对自己摇摇头，缓缓勾起一个微笑。

斯科皮和阿不思，这对双胞胎从未一起生活过，却有那么多相像之处，既相似又互补，一拍即合，仿佛命运错位的齿轮终于寻到相合的另一边，欢快地唱起奇迹的歌。

就好像，过去了将近十二年后，生活才终于步入了正轨。这感觉真的很奇怪。

耳朵捕捉到身后极轻的脚步声，他身体微微一僵，但并没有动。

德拉科走到他身边，在相隔一臂之处停下。冷冽的夜风刮过耳畔，哈利依旧望着远方，任由沉默在不大的半开放空间里蔓延。

余光瞟到金发男人从一旁的小柜子里取出一瓶酒和两个杯子，哈利没说话，顺着他的动作接过盛着暗红色液体的玻璃杯。

“尝尝吧，前阵子的新品，阿不思也说闻着味不错。”

“你给我儿子喝酒？”哈利皱着眉转过头瞪他。

“嘿，easy，只是让他闻了闻。”德拉科笑着摇摇头，冲他举起酒杯。

“那么，干杯？为两个孩子都能干到能想出这种招数了，真是完美继承了斯莱特林的聪明狡猾。”

黑发男人哼了一声转过头去。“难道你以为没有格兰芬多的勇气，他们能干得成这事？”

“Fine，fine，开个玩笑而已。”金发男人举手讨饶，顿了顿后放低了声线，“他们毕竟是我们两个的儿子，不是吗。”

哈利一时不知该怎么接话，只得微微点了点头。

沉默再次降临在两人之间。

“斯科皮很乖很可爱。”哈利突然开口，“一点也不像你小时候。”

德拉科无声地笑了。“阿不思也是，和你那时候完全不一样。”

“他有时候比较像我七八岁的时候。”哈利低头拨弄栏杆上的白霜，“说实话，我没想到他会跟你相处得那么好。”

“你要知道，他也是我儿子，哈利。”男人的声音低沉平和，“斯科皮已经失去了另一位双亲的陪伴，所以我一直在努力做个好父亲，希望能多少弥补一些遗憾。而我也不想成为自己父亲的翻版。”

哈利没有立刻接话。他弹了弹粘在手上的霜，一会儿后才抬起头来看向德拉科。“那你挺成功的，”他说，“虽然我不敢相信你竟然从来没带儿子去过游乐园。”

“这附近实在没有啊。”德拉科摊摊手，“而且我不想在公共场合引起任何形式的注意，那对他没什么好处，为了保险起见，所以。”

“你从来没想过给斯科皮找个妈妈吗？”

哈利望着身边男人熟悉又陌生的轮廓，自来到这里后一直盘旋在心头的问题一不小心脱口而出。问出口的瞬间他就想掐死自己，但已经来不及了，他明显感觉到德拉科落在自己身上的目光变得有些微妙起来。

“不。母亲劝了我很多次，但我不觉得有那个必要，也不想再找一个。”他顿了顿， “你也没有，不是吗？”

哈利避开他的目光。

十一年了，他心想，距离我们上一次见面已经十一年了。那时从你手中接过的小婴儿如今已经能说会道，时间是最神奇的魔法，却也无力改变已经发生的一切。

“都过去了，德拉科。”他最终说。

男人轻叹一声，脸上的笑意渐渐敛去。良久，哈利才听到他轻得如同自言自语的声音。“你说得对。”

时针就在此刻指向了零点。

新年的钟声敲响，哈利抬头望去，漫天星辰转着圈，北极星坠落下来，碎成烟花和金粉，点亮了小郡的午夜。

新的一年又来临了。

**13\. 时光隧道**

1998年初春，英格兰威尔特郡，马尔福庄园。

偌大的庄园被黑色笼罩，伏地魔冗长恐怖的会议，食死徒们刺耳的笑声，地牢里囚徒们凄厉的惨叫，曾经富丽堂皇的庄园仿佛一座阴森的人间地狱。

17岁的德拉科·马尔福就生活在这个地狱里。

战争与死亡是如此鲜明可触，整个世界只剩下黑白与血红，阴霾肆虐如同万剑加身，了解得越深，恐惧就越深。

梅林知道他有多恨左手前臂上那可怖的黑魔标记，他从来不想加入这个可怕的群体，只是十几年来，命运也从未给过他选择的机会。

德拉科整日把自己关在房间里，压抑崩溃的泪水，一次又一次地练习大脑封闭术，只求能在黑魔头手下活久一点、再久一点。

他有一个除了谁也不能知道的秘密。

**他有一个男朋友，一个不能被别人知道的男朋友。**

他们不敢、也决不能公开。逐渐沉默而人心惶惶的日子一天天过去，定时炸弹的倒计时终于清零，越来越窄的路也走到了尽头。

谁也没有说什么，谁也不知道那究竟是休止符还是一个彻底的终结。

战争真正打响后他们再也没有见过面。

德拉科是软弱的。他永远不想承认，但也永远不敢否认。

他是温室里的花朵，脆弱又绝望，渴求父亲与母亲的庇护。

几个月来的每一夜皆是辗转难眠，担忧如同一块巨石横亘在心头，德拉科日日夜夜地盼望着这一切赶快结束，却又害怕终结之日的到来。想要所爱之人活下去，在平常再简单不过的愿望，如今却成了奢望。

日思夜想的男孩活生生地站在眼前时，他甚至觉得自己在做梦。

贝拉特里克斯粗暴地拽着男孩的黑发，他踉跄着被推到德拉科跟前，脖子上抵着贝拉的魔杖，原本清秀的脸庞被蜂蛰咒弄得面目全非。

这是他吗？他的姨妈把黑发男孩往前推了推，握着的魔杖更用力地往他脖颈上戳进去。看仔细点，这是哈利·波特吗？嗯？

**他是哈利·波特。**

伏地魔的克星，万众瞩目的救世主，以及……德拉科·马尔福曾经的秘密男友。

 **“不……他不是哈利·波特。”** 德拉科听到自己几近颤抖的声音。

那双森林鹿一般灵动的绿眼，映出他落魄懦弱的身影。 **对不起哈利，** 德拉科想， **这是我能为你做的唯一一件事。**

“真的不是？”卢修斯看起来很失望，他走到德拉科身边，“再仔细看看，儿子，假如我们能成为把波特交给黑魔王的人，那么之前的一切都可以被原谅——”

“我说了他不是，父亲！”

德拉科脱口而出，凭着那一瞬间不知道哪来的勇气。小马尔福长这么大第一次顶撞父亲，卢修斯吃惊地看着他，他自己也被吓了一跳，害怕地往后退了退。

“……把这几个人带到地牢里去。”卢修斯表情复杂地看了手脚发抖的儿子一眼，转身离开了大厅。

德拉科最后看了一眼哈利，那绿眸的主人也正看着他，视线相撞又错开，短短一瞬的对视却奇迹般使他平静下来。没事的，他想，会没事的。

怎么可能没事。

他反常的状态很快引起了母亲的注意。

“小龙……”母亲轻柔的声音不似平常那般安抚人心，“你有心事。”

德拉科没肯定也没否认。“我每天都是这样的，母亲。”

那对满是忧虑的黑眸注视着马尔福家祖传的灰蓝眼。“是和今天那个男孩有关吗，德拉科？”

德拉科摇摇头，避开母亲仿佛能穿透一切的目光。

纳茜莎没说话。他紧张地握紧了拳头，手掌里全是冷汗。

“那个男孩就是波特，对吗？”她的语气比起疑问更像是陈述，夹杂着叹气般的吐息，带着关切与担忧，“你认出他了，德拉科。为什么否认？”

“他不是波特。”德拉科把头撇得更开，依然不看向自己的母亲。

她叹了口气。

“我不知道你为什么……究竟发生了什么？小龙，你在隐瞒什么……”

“我只是想说他不是波特。”他摇着头，固执地重复同一句话。

又一声微不可闻的叹息。“看着我，德拉科。”

德拉科犹犹豫豫地回头迎上母亲的目光。他知道自己的大脑封闭术练得很好，就连伏地魔都能骗过去。但这是他的母亲，这世上最了解他的人，她根本不需要进入他的脑子就能知道他在想什么。

果然，纳茜莎凝视他良久，神色逐渐变得复杂起来。德拉科愈发紧张起来，喉结不自然地上下滚动着，极力抑制自己想要转开视线的欲望。一个震悚的表情爬上她清冷的面孔，嘴唇颤抖着张开，又缓缓合上。

“你……你们……是我想的那样吗，小龙？……”

德拉科撇开目光。她猜到了。他苦涩地想，一直狂跳的心奇怪地笃然平复了。

“我早该想到的……”纳茜莎喃喃自语着，“梅林，原来我一直以来的隐忧竟然是真的。”

德拉科不知道自己该有什么反应。母亲发现了，他却没有多大惊讶，似乎早就预料到会有这一天。他只觉得心如死灰，哈利的身份终于还是被发现了。

“忘了它吧，妈妈。这已经不重要了。”他最后说。

他没去看纳茜莎的表情，他以为母亲会对自己失望透顶，然后离开他的房间，但她没有。德拉科感觉到自己被拥进一个柔软的、颤抖着的怀抱，母亲的手一下下抚过他的头发，他几乎要落下泪来。

**哈利啊……**

**对不起。**

**对不起……**


	5. Chapter 5

**14.破碎与新生**

破碎又压抑的一夜。

哈利对那个夜晚的记忆其实非常模糊。碎裂的光斑，冰冷的泪水，压抑的哭泣，紧紧相拥却如隔千里的身躯，如同没有明天般的黑暗。

他从来没见过金发少年那样的表情，撕心裂肺般的绝望与愧疚，颤抖着的恐惧，他一度以为自己就要死了。

那天晚上，德拉科一遍又一遍地在他耳边重复着“对不起”，泪水模糊了视线，他在喘息间挣扎着想要问发生了什么，得到的回答却只是在哽咽声中已经说不连贯的又一个“对不起”。意识逐渐远离，仿佛一叶扁舟在无边的大海中沉浮，没有方向，也没有尽头。

半梦半醒间，耳畔回响的双音节词语恍惚变成了一个短句，轻得像是梦呓，又重得像是誓言。

**我爱你。**

**梅林啊。** 他在心里默念，随后便陷入了无意识的黑暗。

再次醒来时天已蒙蒙亮了。多比出现在地牢里，哈利来不及问这个小精灵是如何进入这里的，从虫尾巴出现开始，一切都匆忙得来不及思考。一片混乱中，他从腰间的裤带缝隙里摸到了一根不属于自己的魔杖。10.5英寸的山楂木，德拉科的魔杖。

这根魔杖把他成功带离了马尔福庄园。可直到他幻影移形的那一刻，魔杖的主人都没有再出现。

*

一直到战争结束，哈利再也没有见到过德拉科。

战后的世界亟待复苏，重建与改革，安抚民心和政治应酬，所有的一切让他忙得脚不沾地。屡次想到该去见见战争时被迫分离的人，却一直苦于没有合适的时机和理由。

他不知道自己该以什么身份去见德拉科。他被封为真正的“救世之星”，魔法界的大英雄，马尔福家却是如今人人喊打的食死徒，德拉科还会愿意见他吗？他甚至不知道他们还能不能算是恋人的关系。德拉科会愿意继续这段感情吗？可他连自己的想法都理不清楚。

前路一片迷茫。他们将何去何从，他毫无头绪。

八月初威森加摩对马尔福家的审判会，哈利时隔将近半年第一次见到德拉科。

法官在宣读着一条条被提供的证据，他远远望着那熟悉的身形，德拉科只是低着头，面无表情地听着，没有任何反应。

他瘦了好多。面色与几个月前相比更加苍白，尽管依旧衣冠整洁，强撑着的清冷外表下却是无法掩饰的憔悴。

哈利想要穿过法庭拥抱他，但他不能。他能做的只是镇静地站在证人席上，为法官提供自己的证词，确保他们所做过的努力被公众知晓，换取一个更加公正的判决。

审判结果并不意外，卢修斯被判决进入阿兹卡班度过下半生，德拉科和纳茜莎当庭无罪释放。

自始至终，德拉科都抿着失去血色的嘴唇一言不发，仅仅在最后目光遇上哈利的视线时，短暂地给了他一个礼貌却疏离的微笑。

哈利最终还是没有在审判结束后去找他。他只是沉默地望着青年瘦削的背影，注视着他和他母亲一起走出威森加摩的法庭，最后消失在他的视线里。

他忽然意识到，那个曾经总把“我要告诉我爸爸”挂在嘴边的小少爷，早已不再是个男孩了。

*

十月，秋风乍起。

马尔福庄园。

这个大得可怕的庄园如今空荡得离谱。墙上古老的画像们不见踪影，家具少得不像有人居住，到处都是被盖上的保护罩。

德拉科从前厅的一个偏门里走出来，沉默着示意哈利跟着自己走。

过去的两个月里，在多次试图联系对方未果后，哈利几乎放弃了。直到一纸落着熟悉笔迹的羊皮纸被送到他手中，他想，终于。

一路上，哈利忍不住不停地用余光瞥他，隐隐的不安感在胸腔里翻腾，无数疑问盘旋在心口，几乎就要冲口而出，在随着金发青年进入一个密室后都被悉数咽了回去。

他的面前，是两个一样的摇篮。

摇篮里是两个一模一样的婴儿，淡金色柔软稀疏的发丝搭在额前，两双亮晶晶的绿眼好奇地盯着他看。

“哈利……他们是你的儿子。”

哈利彻底失言了。

金发青年有些局促地把手搭在摇篮上：“这是个……意外。我父母发现了我们的事，然后我父亲他……”他结巴了半天也没能说出来后面的话，“……我很抱歉。”

他的声音越来越轻，几乎是嗫嚅着说了下去，“他们……他们本不应该存在的。是我们造成了这一切，我会负责承担后果……我会照顾他们。确保他们是安全的。对不起，我没有要吓到你的意思，也不是想要什么……但我还是觉得你有权利知道这件事，他们毕竟也是你的儿子。”

哈利眨了眨眼。

“你给他们取名字了吗？”

“什么？”德拉科没想到对方第一个问题竟然会是这个。

“我说，他们有名字了吗？”

“还没有。但我想给其中一个起名叫斯科皮。”

哈利点点头，盯着两个孩子出神。

‘确保他们是安全的’……这里安全吗？不，起码在还有大量残余在逃的食死徒伺机报复“叛徒”的时候，在许多人依然盯着这个战后一落千丈的家族的时候，这里一点也不安全。

他想起进入马尔福庄园以来各种奇怪的迹象，忽然发觉一切都说得通了。哈利瞥了眼欲言又止的金发青年，觉得嘴里发苦。

“你要走了，是吗？”

“抱歉，哈利……但我不得不。”

德拉科眼里的歉意和愧疚刺得哈利胸口发闷。

真是迷幻的一天，他心想。他刚刚得知自己有了两个出生不久的儿子，接着就发现孩子的另一个父亲马上就要离开他生活的国家，而且要把两个儿子都带走。

“什么时候？”

“再过一周吧，我想。”

哈利点点头，看起来心不在焉。

“你……”

“我要留下一个孩子。”哈利打断了他。

他偏过头注视着两个男孩，目光温柔又落寞。

“好。”德拉科轻声说，似乎吐出这么一个字就已经耗光了所有的力气。

那双沉静如池水的绿眼看着他，似乎在等他再说些什么。德拉科垂下视线，微微颤抖的嘴唇被咬得发白。

哈利没再说什么。他抱起其中一个男孩，小心翼翼地把襁褓安置在臂弯里。

“再见，德拉科。”

德拉科牵起一个小小的勉强的微笑，无言地注视着他抱着金发碧眼的孩子往外走。小小的男孩被包在乳白色的襁褓里，吸着大拇指，眨着一双和他爸爸如出一辙的绿眼好奇地注视着自己的父亲。

“对了。”走到门口时哈利突然又回了头。

“他叫阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特。放心，我会照顾好他。”

往后的十一年里，德拉科再也没有见到过他们。

**15.双胞胎**

“起床啦，阿不思！太阳晒屁股啦！”

男孩的脸埋在成堆的织物里，含糊不清地应了几声，翻了个身又没了动静。

温暖的棉被忽然被扯开，冬日凉飕飕的冷气贴上温热的肌肤，阿不思嘶的倒抽一口冷气，一把抓回棉被裹住身体，睁开眼不满地瞪了一下眼前的男孩。斯科皮的头发已经变回了和他一样的浅金色，清晨的阳光穿过半透明的窗纱洒在光滑如缎面的头发上，亮闪闪的反光刺得他眯起了眼。

阿不思嘟哝着念叨了个时间咒语。“梅林，现在才早上7点多！你就不能让我多睡一会吗，老弟？”

“都已经7点了！你在家里都起这么晚的吗？爸爸真是把你惯坏了。”斯科皮挑起眉毛，颇有其父之风，“还有，你怎么知道我们两个谁大一点？说不准我才是你哥呢。”

阿不思额头青筋暴起，这都哪跟哪啊，家里全是家养小精灵从来不做家务的人还好意思说我？

“快点啦阿尔，该去拆礼物了。”斯科皮早已经洗漱完毕，见自己兄弟还坐在一团棉被里没有起来的意思，干脆爬上床去拽他。

阿不思呻吟了一声，在另一个男孩猛烈的骚扰攻势下彻底放弃了回笼觉的想法，不情不愿地离开了温暖舒适的被窝。

他们用完早餐时两个父亲都还没有露面。

阿不思和斯科皮可不会知道，他们目前为止所做的一切在两个爸爸心里掀起了怎样的惊天波澜。

哈利一晚上都没睡好，脑海里翻来覆去的那些画面让他完全没法入睡，和前男友的重逢仿佛平静的生活突然火山爆发，根本没办法不在意。明明当初说离开的人是对方，为什么再见时却是他不知道该怎么面对德拉科。

同样失眠的还有马尔福家年轻的家主。

如果说德拉科在平安夜一整晚都表现得游刃有余，那只是他多年来练就的面具隐藏住了内里的惊涛骇浪。

十一年来他从未停止对远在英国的哈利和另一个儿子的思念，如同伤口浸泡在咸涩盐水中，又如水银深入骨髓。他得承认允许斯科皮去霍格沃茨是有私心作祟，但他真的没想过自己会因此见到阿不思和哈利。

阿不思的出现让他被巨大的喜悦包裹，也让他燃起了一些本不该有的希望。

哈利……

*

此时庄园的主卧门外，两颗金色的小脑袋正凑在一起讲悄悄话。

“你们来的时候爸爸有跟你说什么吗？”

斯科皮摇摇头。“父亲知道我们的计划了吗？”

“你是指互换之外的部分的话，没有。不过我不知道他会不会看出来……毕竟我刚来就被识破了。”

“切，那是因为你学我学得不够像，看我就很成功。”斯科皮得意地昂起头。

阿不思撇撇嘴：“只是因为你遇上的是爸爸而已。”

斯科皮转了转眼珠，拍拍屁股站起来。“好了，你还记得我们的正事吗？记住表现得自然一点！”

“进来。”

门口响起了敲门声，德拉科正对着镜子整理头发没有回头，他知道这个时间点会来敲门的只有可能是他儿子。

“Daddy，我们可以和你们一起打魁地奇玩吗？”

德拉科愣了一会才反应过来两个小家伙指的是自己和哈利。他想起一些有趣的回忆，弯了弯嘴角。“我很乐意。但你们最好再去问问你们爸爸。”不知道那人现在还是不是像学生时代一样迷恋这项运动。

两个小脑袋点点头。“对了父亲，还有个问题。我们两个，谁是哥哥谁是弟弟啊？”

两双和爸爸小时候几乎一个模子里刻出来的水汪汪绿眼睛睁得大大的，期盼地望着他，德拉科一瞬间有种不真实的眩晕感。

说实话他并不知道做哥哥还是弟弟有什么区别，他自己是独子，周围的人也大部分都没有兄弟姐妹，接触的双胞胎更少，唯一有印象的甚至可以追溯到红头发韦斯莱家的那对搞怪兄弟。眼前这两个小家伙似乎对这件事挺执着的，那跟彼此较劲的心思差不多全明明白白写满了全身。不过……

“抱歉，孩子们……我记得不是很清楚了——你们更有可能是同时来到这世上的。”

男孩们的失落立刻写在了脸上。“好吧。那么一会见，Daddy。”

德拉科点点头，微笑着目送两个一模一样的背影从视线里消失。

双胞胎的诞生并不是一般孩子来到这世上时那样纯粹的喜悦。他们的降生伴随着太多的黑暗与绝望，如同刀刻般在他们父亲的心上留下不可磨灭的痕迹，难以忘却，也不可能忘却。

他确实不清楚他们的出世顺序，但他永远不会忘记那些等待的日子和儿子们出世那一刻的心情。害怕、期待、如释重负、激动狂喜，五味杂陈。

十一年过去，斯科皮早已长成了活力十足的小男孩，会蹦蹦跳跳地玩耍，会偶尔跳进父亲怀里撒娇，出生时一手能托住的婴孩身高都窜到了男人的胸口。德拉科望着儿子浅金的发丝和明亮的绿眼，时常觉得恍惚，当初巴掌大的小不点，转眼间竟已长这么大了。

**他和哈利的小不点。他们血脉的传承，他们的儿子。**

无论过多久，这个事实还是让他感到不可思议。

当年的另一个小不点，他只陪伴了两个月不到就再也没见过的儿子阿不思，也和他的孪生兄弟一样好好得长大了。

十一年过去，这对分离多年的英俊的双胞胎并排站在德拉科的面前，仿佛一张被撕成两半的画作终于被拼在一起，像一个奇迹降临在他的生活里。

 **双胞胎本不应是双胞胎。** 谁能想到，当年魔法施行时的一个小小意外，在多年后带来了他人生最大的转折点。

感谢梅林，这对双胞胎一定是生活对他最大的馈赠。


	6. Chapter 6

**16.金色飞贼**

“什么？”

当双胞胎眨着眼睛充满希望地问他能不能一起玩魁地奇的时候，哈利惊讶地瞪大了眼。

不是吧，阿不思这是真的转性了？

“可以和我们一起玩魁地奇吗，爸爸？”两个孩子又重复了一遍。

“我们三个人吗，你们确定？”

“不，父亲也答应了一起来玩！只要你答应了，人数就不会是个问题了，爸爸！”

梅林，这才有问题啊好吗。哈利在心里叫苦不迭，却不忍心拒绝孩子们，只得点点头。毕竟他明天就要回去了，还是抓紧时间多陪陪孩子们吧。

斯科皮的技术挺不错的，哈利早在两周前就见识过了，男孩的身上颇有他少年时的影子，是个找球手好苗子。阿不思就不一样了，他一点都没有继承两个父亲共有的对魁地奇的兴趣，只是为了配合他们俩的撮合计划而勉强同意了孪生兄弟的提议。

哈利接过两兄弟一起抬过来的箱子，打开盖子把三种球放出来。其实他们只有四个人，完全可以不用游走球或者只放个金色飞贼……他这么想着伸手把仍然安静躺着的金色小球抓住，随意地瞥了一眼。

这一看不要紧，哈利一下子整个人都僵住了。

这是老相识了。难怪感应到他走近会这么安静，完全不扑腾——它第一次被抓住，就是在哈利二年级时一场格兰芬多对阵斯莱特林的比赛中。确切地说，是哈利和德拉科第一次在魁地奇球场上对决的那场比赛。

哈利至今还清楚地记得那天的情形，马尔福家的小少爷悬停在距他不远处像往常一样嘲讽着他——“你在跳芭蕾吗，波特？”——哈利习惯性地抬头看对方，然后他就看到了那个在金发男孩身边跳动的金色飞贼。德拉科实在不算是个合格的找球手，哈利心想，光顾盯着对手傻笑，连飞贼到手边了都毫无知觉。

为了抓到那个金色的小家伙，他可费了不少劲，他们甚至挤在狭窄的通风管道里疾飞，最终哈利凭借更好的技术和一点点的运气，总算抓住了这个顽皮的飞贼。后来它成了他的私人收藏。

交往之后两人时常在夜晚偷偷溜出去飞行，那时候哈利就会带着这个金色飞贼，兴致来了便找个空旷的地方来一场找球手对决。六年级的情人节时，他把它送给了德拉科，飞贼的内部还刻上了一行小字—— _ **To my love.**_

他没想到德拉科竟然一直留着它，时隔13年依然完好如初。

“爸爸，过来猜拳分组啦！”儿子清脆的声音把哈利从遐想中拉了出来，他又看了一眼那熟悉的金色飞贼，松开手，一眨眼它便不见了踪影。

他走过去，从金发男人手中接过一把最新型号的光轮，奇怪地瞥了一眼德拉科手里的光轮2001。他怎么不知道这人有旧物癖？

“你要换衣服吗？”

“什么？”

“魁地奇袍子。感觉你跟上学的时候比身材变得不多……应该还能穿。”德拉科说着从身后拿出一件有点陈旧的格兰芬多队袍，小心翼翼地看着他。

前格兰芬多找球手兼队长看到那衣服的瞬间脸就开始发热，他瞪了面前装无辜的人一眼，这家伙绝对是故意的。

哈利不由得开始怀疑面前的人到底藏了多少自己的东西，连约会时不小心落在他那的衣物都被保存到现在，他到底想干嘛？

哈利不是很想知道这个问题的答案。

有些事情还是不要搞得太复杂比较好。

*

这场魁地奇总的来讲还是很尽兴的，除了阿不思在哈利抓住金色飞贼的那一刻如释重负得仿佛逃离了什么酷刑。

哈利从来没和任何人说过，其实德拉科一直以来都是他最喜欢也最在意的找球手竞争者，那种激烈的对抗和摩擦让他全身血液都为之尖叫，仿佛有了金发找球手的比赛才是有意思的竞争。他已经太久没体会过这种真正针锋相对的感觉，如今久违地与对方同场飞行，竟让他产生了一种重返青春的错觉。

斯科皮兴奋得小脸通红，大喊着爸爸比父亲厉害多了，以后还要和爸爸一起玩魁地奇，要和爸爸一起打败父亲。

哈利笑了笑没答话。

事到如今，这两个孩子在计划些什么已经很明显了。两个孩子的言行无不透露着同一个信息：我们想要同时和两个爸爸生活在一起，你们快和好吧！

梅林……哈利感到一阵头疼，他该说什么好？他根本没办法跟两个孩子解释当年究竟发生了什么，他们也不会懂那对他来说意味着什么。

*

下午，德拉科旁侧敲击地向他提起了两个男孩的新年愿望。男人温润的嗓音不急不缓地说着些什么，哈利却只是越听心里越乱。

“你到底想说什么……？这是他们两个计划的一部分吗？”还是你自己的想法。

金发男人摇摇头。“我没有想怎么样。我只是——好吧，孩子们希望在这里一起度过整个寒假。”

“可以。”哈利耸耸肩，“我不介意让阿不思在这里再待一阵子，只要开学前把他送回英国就行。”

德拉科点点头，欲言又止地看了哈利一眼。

“实际上……他们希望你也能待在这里。”

哈利叹了口气。“你知道这不可能。我不想把事情搞得太复杂，现在这样已经是极限了，德拉科。”

“只是孩子们的小愿望，这代表不了什么的，哈利。”

“不，”哈利坚决地摇头，“你明明知道他们两个就是想借机撮合两个父亲，别告诉我你没看出来。”

金发男人沉默了片刻。

“如果我说，希望我们能重归于好的人，不止那两个孩子呢。”

他的声音很轻，却足以在另一个人心中激起巨大波澜。

哈利怎么会不知道呢，他当然知道。金色飞贼，魁地奇球服，试探的言辞，这一切都指向了唯一的可能，那个他不愿面对心底却门儿清的事实。

“你想怎么样？复合？”哈利挑起一边眉毛，身体不自觉往后缩了缩。

“孩子们想要一个完整的家庭，他们长大了，哈利，他们已经开始明白这些事了……你不能否认双亲家庭对他们的成长环境更有利。”

“你现在开始觉得单亲家庭不如双亲了。十一年前呢？都已经这么过了十一年了，我们分别也都过得不错，我看不出来有改变的必要。”

德拉科叹了口气。“哈利，那时候的事我很抱歉——所有事都是。我本来没有想过会有机会再见到你们，但现在……如果可能的话，你能给我个弥补过去的机会吗？就当是为了孩子们。”

他的语气几乎是在恳求了，能从一个马尔福口中听到这样的话可真是难得，哈利心想。

“好吧，就当我答应你。你们搬回英国，然后呢？向全英国宣告你们的存在，然后引来比我一个人多上几十倍的关注？你真的觉得这对他们的生活有好处吗？”

“……”

**“十一年了，德拉科。你不能——你不能在离开这么久之后，又这么随随便便装作什么都没发生过一样闯入我的生活！你不能这样对我，德拉科。”**

哈利双手撑在身后的墙上，胸口一起一伏地喘着气。自觉失态，他撇过头去避开金发男人的视线。

我就不该同意来这里，哈利心想。

德拉科的心里明显还有他，面对那些小心翼翼的暗示，哈利心里酸甜苦辣，只觉得矛盾无比。

并非已经不再爱他，也不是对过去耿耿于怀，他只是，怕了。

哈利想起那个被保存至今的金色飞贼，想起曾经的自己刻在上面的直白而热烈的爱情宣言。金色飞贼是有记忆的，那个飞贼的记忆核里记录了他们年少时所共有的最美好时光，每一帧都满溢着毫不收敛的热烈爱意。

那时候的他还是朝气蓬勃的少年，一腔情感浓烈如火，敢于拥抱爱情，也敢于面对挫折与失败。

只是时过境迁，他早已不再是当年莽撞青涩的年轻人，心中愿景无非所爱之人幸福安康，习惯了安于现状也不愿失去已有的一切。 **他无法承担再经历一次那样的痛苦的风险。** 面对生活突然抛来的岔路选择题，他退缩了。

愧疚的表情在德拉科脸上浮现，一只手抬起来似乎想要触碰眼前的人，犹豫片刻却还是放了下去。

“对不起……”

哈利摇摇头，撇开视线。“没什么好道歉的，说好都过去了，不是吗。”

过去的已经过去，他早已不想再去深究当年的一切。他想他隐约知道德拉科离开的原因，尽管从来不曾明白得确切。

四目相对时眼底的惊骇，颤抖着的否认，绝望的一夜，别在腰间的山楂木魔杖，威森加摩的法庭，特殊培育室里的摇篮，这一切都牢牢地印在他心底，哈利并不傻，他了解德拉科， **马尔福家的小少爷或许懦弱胆小，但他绝不是个坏人。他有他的善良。他也有他的脆弱。**

每个处在战争涡轮中心的人都受到了不可估量的影响，世上没有真正的感同身受，残破的灵魂再怎么修补也回不到从前，他无力阻止，便唯有接受。

只是不在意疤痕的成因并不意味着它不存在，他可以理解对方，可以接受命运，但不可能置身事外。德拉科缺席的十一年，他独自被困在过去的十一年，如同刀在心里豁开的口子，从未真正愈合过。

“抱歉，我不该这么唐突。”金发男人的声音听起来后悔又失落，“我只是……”他的喉结动了动，瞥了一眼黑发男人别在腰间的冬青木魔杖，“……没什么。抱歉哈利，我不打扰你了……晚安。”

哈利静静地注视着德拉科顷长的背影走出房间，一瞬间恍惚，十一年前在威森加摩的记忆笃然涌上来。他几乎要认不出他了。

千百只蝴蝶在心腔里振翅横冲直撞，晶莹的透明水珠无声地顺着脸颊滑落。

压抑了十一年的泪水，在此刻终于溃不成军。

**17.血缘魔法**

“快看快看，父亲出来了！”

阿不思抓着兄弟的胳膊把他拉到一面墙后面，“嘘——你小声点！万一被发现了我们就完蛋了！”

“偷听可不是我想出来的主意。”斯科皮往阿不思身边缩了缩，把伸缩耳塞回他手里。

“Well，我觉得这还是有用的。”男孩耷拉着嘴角一脸难过，“真没想到爸爸竟然这么狠心……”

“所以我们要怎么办啊。”斯科皮同样苦着一张脸。

“不知道。”

两双一样的绿眼互相瞪着，谁也说不出个所以然来。

“算了，到时候总能想出办法的。”阿不思拉着斯科皮往他们的房间走去，“乔治和罗恩叔叔送你的东西我还没研究完呢，走走走。”

“那你要帮我写魔法史作业！”

“嘿！我都还没给你算代你上了那么多节父亲的魔鬼魔药课的账呢！”

“拜托，这世上怎么会有人不喜欢魔药？”

“我就不！爸爸也是！”

……

德拉科站在三楼的栏杆后面注视着两个儿子打打闹闹的背影，嘴角情不自禁地牵起了小小的弧度。

他转身回了房，目光落到床头陈旧的相框上。

这是一张偷拍，也是他和哈利唯一的合照。

他久久地盯着画面里的两个少年，眼睛一眨也不眨，直到酸涩的感觉撑满整个眼眶，视线逐渐被液体模糊。

哈利永远是他心上那块最柔软的秘地，封印着他所有美好而难忘的情绪，轻轻碰一碰就足够让他方寸大乱。

*

十一年宛如弹指一挥间。

岁月总是在马不停蹄地向前奔跑，每分每秒都书写着新的篇章。

德拉科的时间却仿佛永远地停滞了。

无数个夜晚的梦境，沉甸甸的回忆，时时被勾起的冥思，他总是忘不了那个黑发碧眼的俊朗青年，忘不了那些年发生的一切。

偷偷摸摸的约会，隐蔽之处的亲吻和肌肤相亲，在众人眼皮子底下悄悄传递的心照不宣的眼神。

沉默与分离，重逢与泪水，再遇与诀别。

他的初恋，他的执念，他刻骨铭心的挚爱。

他的哈利。

哈利。这么多年了，提到这个名字，苦涩与悲伤的墨汁依然会灌满全身，久久无法散去。

是你决定离开他的啊，心底总有个声音这样提醒他。

是我，是我离开了他，他痛苦地想，但我那时候除了这么做还能怎么办？在经历了那一切后，我怎么还有脸站在他身边？我早已没有资格与他并肩，我的存在只会给他蒙羞罢了。

还有孩子呢？你知道这件事对他和孩子们来说都并不公平。那个声音又说。

是啊……孩子。我本可以让这件事成为永远的秘密，但我想让他知道。他爱孩子。阿不思跟着他会很好的。

孩子……

日复一日，年复一年。

***

十一年前，马尔福庄园，一切开始的地方。

几十年前那个出自预言世家女巫之口的预言改变了一切，厚重的古如尼文典籍被魔杖指挥着漂浮在17岁的男孩眼前，掀起惊涛骇浪。

“明哲保身”的家族宗旨被时任家主贯彻执行，卢修斯找好两手牌面，逼迫小儿子取得“救世主”的血脉，以求无论大战结局如何，马尔福都能屹立不倒。家主心思已决，一向言听计从的儿子断然反抗也无济于事。

哈利的生命安全在他们手中岌岌可危，他的父亲却要求他利用哈利对自己的感情去造一条万全的后路。两个少年人的情分，成了马尔福家族的筹码；两个新鲜的生命，成了他人的安全垫。

德拉科知道，这一步一旦迈出，便再也无法回头。

可他别无选择，哈利命悬一线，通向救赎的道路只此一条，即便是刀山火海他也只能往前走。也只剩下他可以救他了。

**踏进地牢的那一刻，他走向了救赎，也同时堕入了永劫不复的深渊。**

*

等待的日子煎熬又痛苦。

锋利的月光透过地牢铁窗的缝隙，把马尔福家小少爷最后的自尊击得粉碎，那破碎的一夜如同滚烫的烙铁刻在他心上，竭力想要抹去记忆却又不忍忘却，那毕竟是哈利留给他最后的记忆。

他并不觉得自己能足够幸运活到战争结束。或者……无论如何，他不可能有机会再见到他勇敢的男孩。

德拉科再次把自己封闭在房间里，彻底地与外界隔绝，仿佛这样就能忘记所有，忘记外面正在发生着的一切。他也拒绝去地下的密室，拒绝看到那两个正在成长的新生命，拒绝承认这一切真的已经发生了。

如果最后黑魔头实现了他邪恶的夙愿，那两个孩子会怎么样？每每被这个念头触及，全身的血液都会瞬间变得冰凉。他不敢对未来展望一分一毫，生怕自己提起毫无用处的希望，最后却被绝望吞噬。每一天都是最后一天，每一天都可能不再拥有明天。

直到1998年5月2日，伏地魔战败，他被哈利·波特杀死在霍格沃兹禁林的消息传来，第二次巫师大战彻底宣告结束。

这个消息是那样突然又不真实，以至于好几天后德拉科都依然无法相信它真的发生了。他在空中悬浮了太久，已然分不清真实与虚幻，双脚落地的时候都无法感受到实感。

然而，知道哈利还活着，对他来说就足够了。

战争结束一个月后，德拉科第一次踏进那个孕育着新生命的密室。他看到特殊的魔法容器里两个已初具人形的小生物，柔软沉静的蓝色魔力包裹着他们，流动的魔法彰显着此处旺盛生长的生命力。

那是他的孩子们。他马上要当爸爸了……

这个事实让德拉科害怕又无措。他从来没想过成为一个父亲会是怎么样的感受，他也不知道该怎么做一个好爸爸。梅林啊，他才刚刚满十八岁，竟然就要当爸爸了。

德拉科静静地望着两个挤成一团的小生命，心里五味杂陈。这两个孩子完全是意外中的意外，命运的一连串机缘巧合造成了这一切，他们诞生于纷飞的战火，代表着新生的希望，但也面临着迷茫的未来。

 **可孩子是无辜的** ，德拉科无助地想。

在经历了那么多的死亡之后，他终于迎来了新生，流淌着他和哈利血液的新生命。

马尔福家受法庭审判的日子近在眼前。

德拉科拒绝了卢修斯的要求，无论如何都坚决不去见哈利。他干不了那样无耻的事，即使这可能可以让他的父亲免去牢狱之灾，也一样。大错已经酿下，他不能再让这份伤害变得更彻底。

而他也已经没脸再去面对哈利。在经历了过去一年的一切后，哈利会怎么看他？哈利不可能还会想和他这样懦弱的人待在一起。更别提他还那样伤害了他。

审判那日，德拉科意外地在威森加摩见到了站在证人席上的黑发青年。他说不清自己是什么心情，压抑多时的思念首先如潮水般淹没了他，随之而来的是重如千斤的窒息感。

哈利还是那么好，他甚至愿意为我们一家作证。而我，如此不堪的我，又如何有资格再去站在他的身边。那一瞬间，德拉科的脑海里流窜过许许多多的东西，真实的、不真实的，后悔自己当初没能更勇敢些，盘算今后何去何从，……

父亲被带走的模样仍然停留在眼前，这个结果并不意外，甚至可以说是德拉科间接导致了它的发生，可卢修斯离去前投来的最后一束目光却依然深深刺痛了他。

从此以后，再也没有人可以为他做主了。他自由了，却不得不扛起另一个更加沉重的枷锁。

灰蓝的瞳静静地扫过听证席上黑压压的人群，德拉科冰凉的心渐渐变得麻木，汹涌的情绪平复下来，脑海一片死寂般的清明。

离开吧，离开英国吧。这是最好的选择了。

马尔福家的少主就这样以一种最赤裸又绝望的方式，从男孩长成了男人。

*

使用血缘魔法创造的新生命比一般孩子的孕育时间要短很多，审判过后不多时两个孩子便呱呱坠地。

两个月后，哈利抱走了阿不思。

此后的十一年，这些画面成了他魂牵梦绕永恒不变的主题。

**德拉科的时间并非停滞不前，只是一部分的他，已经永远地被留在了十一年前。**


	7. Chapter 7

**18.妥协**

“爸爸？”

“嗯？”哈利打开房门，把儿子们迎进房门。

“我们明天可以一起出门玩吗？”

对着两双满是期冀的水灵灵绿眼，哈利实在是不知道该怎么告诉男孩们，自己明天就要离开了。

“求你了。”其中一个男孩——他想是阿不思——抱住他的腰把脸埋进了他胸口的衣物里。

“对不起…可是爸爸明天就要回英国了，不能陪你们一起玩了。”话说出口哈利就有一种巨大的负罪感，这种拒绝孩子的感觉比他想象的糟糕多了。

两个孩子没有作声，哈利渐渐开始不安起来。

“为什么你们都不愿意和我们一起多待一会？”阿不思的声音闷闷的。

“什么？不，怎么会——”

“你和父亲都说不行。”斯科皮看起来快哭了，“是不是因为你不喜欢我，爸爸？”

“也许父亲其实也不那么喜欢我……”阿不思小声附和。

哈利的脑子轰的一下炸了。

“孩子们，听着——我们都很爱你们，即使过去十一年只能和你们当中的一个生活在一起，但对你们的爱都是一样的。也不是因为不想和你们待在一起所以才不能陪你们出去玩，是因为爸爸明天真的有事，必须回英国了。以后还有机会的，好吗？”

“可是，可是父亲说我们四个不可能生活在一起……”男孩绿眼里的水汽凝聚成豆大的泪珠涌出眼眶，哈利瞬间慌了神。

“嘿，别哭别哭，不是说好男子汉不可以轻易哭的吗，阿不思？——等等你是斯科皮，抱歉——”他手忙脚乱地把男孩搂进怀里，“不要哭了好不好？有事咱们可以商量，爸爸一定尽力满足你们。拜托……”梅林阿，这男孩还真是像他父亲。

“但是爸爸，你不愿意和我们住在一起。”阿不思站在他兄弟身边，看起来同样很低落。

哈利叹出这一天内不知道第几口气。

“不是我不愿意，是我不能……”

“有些事情不是那么简单就可以解决的，尤其是我和你们父亲之间的事，即使你们长大后也不一定能明白。”哈利蹲下身来平视自己的一对双子，“但我们保证会尽可能多地一起陪伴你们，比如以后节假日可以有家庭旅行，你们也可以经常见到不常在身边的另一个父亲。”

男孩们依然瘪着嘴，看起来并不完全买账。

“嗯……时间不早了，你们是不是该准备睡觉了？要早睡才能长高哦。剩下的事情我们以后再谈好不好？爸爸今天也有点累了……”

“你记得我写在信里的新年愿望吗，爸爸？”

“那个啊……记得。”哈利面对阿不思突然的提问有些摸不着头脑，“但我刚才已经解释了为什——”

“我改主意了。我想你请假陪我们一起去游乐园玩一天，可不可以？就一天。斯科皮真的很想去，我也是。拜托了，爸爸，你是司长，肯定有办法的，对不对？”阿不思眨着大眼睛，直直地盯着自己的黑发爸爸。

“额，这个事情不是只有我，不能这么随随便便就——”

“可是爸爸，你是大名人哎，我听说一般大名人都会有些特权？求你啦。”

斯科皮在一旁狂点头。

“……”

哈利觉得自己算是彻底栽在这两个小鬼身上了。 **俩小家伙就是上天派来的哈利·波特小克星吧？**

梅林的袜子，这样下去父辈的威严马上要彻底消失了。

*

“明天庄园没有什么要紧事吧……？我明天带孩子们去游乐园玩。”

德拉科抬头，惊讶地发现哈利正站在书房门口。

他摇摇头。“我以为你明天就会回去。”

哈利沉默了一会。“本来是这么打算的。但是……我还是觉得趁这个机会多陪陪他们比较好。”

德拉科从座位上站起来，朝门口的人走去。“孩子们会很开心的。你介意我跟你们一起去吗？”

“当然不。孩子们想要我们一起陪他们……”他偏过头垂下视线，“之前的事对不起，我不该朝你吼的。”

“不要道歉，哈利。毕竟起因在我……Never mind.”

黑发男人耸耸肩：“不管怎么样，你说得对。阿不思和斯科皮不该被剥夺和另一个爸爸相处生活的权利，我们的事尽量还是要少影响他们。具体怎么操作可以以后再谈，明天回来以后我走之前，或者远程交流。那俩小鬼都能遣送猫头鹰跨海了，通信肯定不是问题。”

德拉科看起来像是松了口气。“我很高兴你能这么想。谢谢，哈利。”他简直要发自内心地感谢梅林了。

“孩子们最大，不是吗？”哈利歪了歪头，“说起这个，斯科皮在某些方面和你真的很像。”

“……？”

“比如说，泪腺的发达程度。”

“……”

**19.巫师乐园**

环球巫师乐园是加州最大的魔法世界游乐场，拥有世界顶级先进的各类设备。对于想要孩子们玩得尽兴又不想被八卦记者和群众打扰的魔法界前救世主来说，这是个绝佳的选择。

黑发和金发的成年巫师一人牵着一个金发碧眼的男孩站在大门口。哈利瞄了眼身边浑身都透着不自在的金发男人，忍不住想笑。

“你真的看起来就是那种一看就知道从来没带孩子来过游乐园的古董家长。”

“……我上次去游乐园已经是差不多二十年前了。”德拉科尴尬地挠了挠鼻子，试图拉住已经兴奋得按捺不住想冲进去的斯科皮。

“爸爸快看，有魔法碰碰飞车耶！”

“你玩过那个吗，阿尔？”

“当然！可刺激了，我们快去排队吧，let's go！！！”

两个成年男巫还来不及说什么便被两个男孩一人一个拉着往里跑去，踉踉跄跄的样子甚是滑稽。

魔法碰碰飞车在少年儿童中特别受欢迎，巫师们可以自己驾驶迷你飞车，有各类空中轨道和自由“碰碰”区，因为有特殊防护咒语所以也并不危险。这是德拉科小时候最喜欢的游乐园项目之一，也是哈利成年后第一次带儿子去游乐园就爱上了的项目。

阿不思和斯科皮显然继承了这个偏好，一人一辆飞车玩得不亦乐乎，好几次甚至连人带车在半空中翻起了跟头。

“嘿！Daddy，Papa，不来跟我们一起玩吗？”一辆飞车风一般从两人面前掠过，堪堪擦过保护结界。

“哇啊——”不远处的环形漂浮轨道上，另一个男孩兴奋地尖叫。

“……刚才那个是阿不思还是斯科皮？”

“……我也不知道。”

两个大人面面相觑。

“……最新的顶尖融合技术，身临其境体验和野外世界互动……我们去玩这个吧，爸！”

德拉科凑近标牌看了眼，自然世界体验馆？为什么他从来没听说过这东西，过去二十年里连游乐园都变了这么多了吗。大门里面黑黝黝，德拉科并不是很想进去。只是他亲爱的儿子并没有给他退缩的机会。

“操，怎么还要上交魔杖？”

“Daddy，爸爸说我们不可以说脏话。”

“……”

身后的大门无情合上，留下一片昏暗的森林里。

接下来十几分钟里充满了能把巨怪吓跑的高频尖叫和疯狂的大笑，德拉科无数次真的觉得自己马上就要丧生于不知名恐怖生物的攻击，挣脱一只巨乌贼的触手摔出出口时简直半条命都没了。他在斯莱特林的地窖住了7年，隔着玻璃看了7年黑湖底下的巨乌贼，从来也没觉得它们竟然这么可怕。梅林知道这十几分钟里他在心里诅咒了这个鬼场馆几万次。

“爸爸，里面那些生物都是真的吗？好神奇啊！” 看样子两个孩子和哈利已经先他一步出来了。

“我想不能算是吧……让我看看。”

“可是那个大蜘蛛也太吓人了！它差点就要咬到我了！”

“爸爸以前还遇到过一群那么大的蜘蛛呢，就在跟你们差不多的年纪。”哈利低头翻着一个册子，“啊找到了！里面的逼真效果是麻瓜界引入的虚拟4D技术和魔法结合做出来的。”

……麻瓜们已经这么可怕了吗？德拉科揉了揉眼睛。

几步外的哈利看着金发男人靠在墙上快要虚脱的样子，莫名地想起了一年级时在禁林被伏地魔吓得魂飞魄散的小男孩。

他很有良心地压下了笑出声的欲望。

中午美食广场嘉年华，阿不思和斯科皮抛下吃了一半的午饭，愉快地投入了滑稽小丑和小鱼杰西的怀抱，留下两个爸爸独自坐在餐桌边。

黑发巫师安静地咀嚼着馅饼，视线触及两汪熟悉的灰蓝，两人皆愣了愣，下意识地转开头去。

上午的和谐并非假象，但少了两个孩子充当润滑剂到底还是不一样。

哈利的目光落在广场最热闹的一角，形状各异的大南瓜和雪怪球在空中漂浮着，会飞的小花妖窜来窜去，一群手舞足蹈的魔法卡通人物被包围其间，两头浅金的头发格外显眼。

深绿的眸子往眼眶边缘溜，那人铂金色的发丝随意地散在额前，垂在眼前遮去了两抹锐利又柔和的灰。

**Taste of Life.** 脑海里突兀地冒出这个词组。

清脆的鸟鸣入耳，哈利扭头，明黄色小鸟冲他歪歪脖子，飞下来停栖在柔软的金发上，德拉科轻柔地把它捧进手里，放飞回后方树林。

游乐园喧闹的声音环绕在耳边，哈利心绪也乱乱的。

午后的阳光洒在水面上，渗进透明清澈的水体，反射出粼粼的波光。哈利仰着脑袋靠在泳池边，任由加州暖融融的太阳烘烤裸露的肌肤。

“水世界”很大，双胞胎不知跑到哪里玩去了，他也乐得找个偏僻的角落待着，享受难得见到的灿烂阳光，放任自己的意识逐渐沉下去飘开去……

直到突然被一捧冷水泼了满脸。

男孩们扑腾着水花大笑，哈利呛着水睁开眼，薄薄的一层水雾悬在睫毛间，金发男人裸露的上身像是失了真的低像素老照片。

“臭小子们，有本事别躲啊！”

水被泼得到处都是，哗啦啦地拍打着摇晃的水面，淘气的男孩们尖叫着回击，把圆形的小池搅得天翻地覆。

两个十一岁男孩的杀伤力远大于二，哈利最终还是求饶了。他撑着膝盖靠在池边喘气，预备声讨另一位家长的不作为，却先感觉到头顶一阵清凉。

唔，无杖干燥咒。

他偏过头。苍白的皮肤，流畅的马甲线，清晰但不夸张的腹肌线条，微微起伏的胸膛——

哈利把脸埋进自己肩窝，热度不争气地爬上了脸颊，完全忘了本来想说什么。

叛徒。他在心里大骂自己不听话的身体。

“爸爸，我想要那个会说话的棉花糖。”

阿不思说的是环球巫师乐园最热门的特色零食，会自动变形变色还会和人对话的棉花糖。

“又是糖？阿尔，你记得我说过要少吃糖的对吧？甜食对牙齿不好，你不能再吃了，再下去要蛀牙的。”哈利揉揉自己酸胀的小腿，“而且那个店离这儿很远，走过去太久了。”出于安全考虑，游乐园里一律不许幻影移形，也没有门钥匙和飞天扫帚可用。

“可是我们可以去坐那个游览小火车！我看到导览图上有一站就是棉花糖店！”斯科皮也凑过来了。

“……”

“我陪他们去吧。”一直没出声的德拉科站起来。

晚霞染红半边天空，桃粉的飞云点缀，橙红的夕阳正在一点点沉入天际。

一眨眼，这个白天就过去了。

他本以为再次和德拉科近距离相处会很困难，来之前还有些忐忑，事实却完全相反。

一切都出乎意料的和谐，自然而然就发生了，好像他们从未分离千里，横亘其间的十一年根本就不存在。

不得不承认他其实很享受这个“家庭日”，甚至……

拿水果叉的手顿住了。视野正中央，三个熟悉的人影正在向这边走来。

双胞胎手上各举着一个正在变形的棉花糖，德拉科一手牵着一个儿子，微笑着说着些什么。男孩们不知听到了什么有趣的东西，一瞬间笑开了花，咯咯的笑声隔着十几米传到他的耳里。

暖色的余晖铺洒开来，轮廓镀上金色的光晕，模糊了父子仨脸上的神情，整个画面都染上了明媚温暖的色调。

哈利出神地看着，望着，心里一直以来空落着的地方好像突然被填满了。


	8. Chapter 8

**20.春水消融**

三月，春天归来冰雪消融的时节。

一只浑身雪白的雪鸮降落在被薰衣草田环绕的庄园窗台上，房间里的金发男人起身接过它抓着的羊皮纸，另一手轻柔地抚摸起洁白的羽翼。

“你来了啊，小美女。”

被唤作“小美女”的鸟儿发出一声短促的叫声，从窗台跳到了屋里窗边的小桌子上，啄食起碟子里盛放的零食。

男人轻笑一声。“小馋猫啊，嗯？”他伸手去捋它的羽毛，被不客气地一翅膀挥开。

这只漂亮的小动物是最近马尔福庄园新添的常客，肩负着往返英吉利海峡两岸送信的重任——

德拉科和哈利通过和儿子们一样的方式通信已经将近两个月了。

有时一两周一封，有时三四天一封，越来越频繁的信件里，德拉科能感觉到信纸另一头的人逐渐软化的态度，他们从孩子们以后的安排谈到小不点们过去十多年的成长经历，从最近的国际时政要事谈到英国法国的天气，……

他总是怀着欣喜又紧张的心情迎接哈利那只名叫珍妮弗的白色猫头鹰。

珍妮弗长得很像黑发男巫曾经的猫头鹰，名叫海德薇的漂亮鸟儿，它是哈利最忠实的伙伴之一，也是年轻的小情侣假期时可靠的传信使者。

新的小信使总是让德拉科想起过去的时光。回到过去是不可能的，即使拥有时间转换器也无法改变既定的历史，已经发生的事情再也不能被改变，但未来还是一张白纸，等待着他去书写。

羽毛笔蘸了墨水悬在羊皮纸上方，德拉科咬着下唇思索一番，落笔编织起新的篇章。

他已经在时间的洪流里困了太久，现在，是时候往前走了。

*

“哈利叔叔！”

红棕色头发的小姑娘飞奔来扑到黑发男人的大腿上，被抱起来捏了捏小脸。

“又长高啦我们小罗丝。”哈利笑着接受了五岁小朋友热情的湿漉漉的脸颊吻，抱着女孩往餐厅走去。

今天是赫敏和罗恩小儿子雨果·韦斯莱的两岁生日，亲朋好友都被邀请来他们家里参加生日宴，哈利在家闲着也没事，干脆提前过来帮忙。除去圣诞前和赫敏的紧急谈话，铁三角上一次相聚已经是很久前了，两个好友的小窝让哈利有一种久违的亲切感。

“嗨兄弟，你最近心情很不错嘛。”

罗恩从厨房里走出来，擦了擦撸起的袖口，一屁股坐到了餐桌旁。

“嗯？有吗？”哈利眨了眨眼，并不觉得自己有什么反常。

他的好兄弟撇了撇嘴。“拜托，你脸上的表情简直就在昭告天下‘我好开心’好吗。赫敏也说最近在魔法部碰到你看起来状态都不错。”他往哈利的方向靠了靠，神神秘秘地凑过来用手肘顶了顶他的手臂，“你是不是终于……？我猜得对吗哈利？快告诉我，我保证不和赫敏说。”

哈利一开始还没反应过来。明白好友意指为何后又好气又好笑，“你在想什么啊！”

“嘿！我这么想又没错啊，你看看你，儿子都这么大了，是该考虑一下自己的感情生活了吧？以前总说没空没心思，现在阿不思都去霍格沃茨了，你总不会还得天天照顾他吧。”

“真可惜不是只有你一个人注意到了这点，阿不思一上学，部里的事情就像羊毛一样飞过来，我前几个月加班的时间怕是都快比过赫敏了。”

罗恩听到此处瘪了瘪嘴，显然想到了自己的工作狂妻子。

“那真是挺凶残的。你不知道啊，赫敏不在家的时候都是我一个人带两个孩子，尤其雨果还那么小，罗丝正是需要人陪着玩的年纪，我都快疯了！有段时间天天跟乔治请假不去把戏坊上班……啊，真羡慕你啊哈利，儿子都能用魔杖了，平时都不用管，不像这两个小麻烦精。”

“你女儿还在这儿呢，罗恩。”哈利忍俊不禁。

“……”红发男人讪讪地挠了挠头，从好友手里接过罗丝，小姑娘正睁着圆圆的大眼睛盯着爸爸看，罗恩在她脸上亲了一口，把女儿放到地上。“乖孩子，去找妈妈玩吧，爸爸和哈利叔叔有点事要谈。”

哈利注视着红发小女孩小步跑上楼去的背影，弯了弯嘴角。“其实孩子长大后也会有别的烦恼。阿不思自从满十岁后鬼点子就越来越多了……尤其是最近，斯科皮也加入之后，有时候真是让人哭笑不得。”

思绪飘回到自从双胞胎相遇后发生的种种，以及过去一两个月的一些……他不知道该怎么描述的事情。

“说到这个……”罗恩用手掌支起下巴，“你和马尔福，之后打算怎么办？”

关于两个孩子偶然相认引发的一系列事情，哈利从法国回来后便没有再隐瞒自己另一个最好的朋友。

“我不知道。”哈利诚实地回答，“事实上，最近两个月我们一直有在通信……”

“哇哦，”罗恩的眉毛几乎要耸到发际线里去，“这事儿敏一定已经知道了，对吧？……难以置信，哈利。你不是真的要和他复合吧？”

“不，罗恩，这事儿除了你我还没有跟任何人说过。”哈利摇摇头，抬手撸了一把乱糟糟的黑发。

“说实话，我自己都不知道到底发生了什么……”

他的确不明白事情是怎么变成现在这样的，一开始公式化的问好和礼貌生疏的措辞，不知什么时候就变成了越来越随意的口气和占据大半篇幅的闲谈。

明明初衷只是为了商量和两个孩子相关的事情，为什么现在竟然只要一周不见到那只浅褐色的法国猫头鹰就会……觉得心里空空的？

即使只是通过一笔笔流畅优美的花体字，德拉科就已经轻易地占据了他生活里不可忽视的一部分——再一次地。

**为什么那个家伙这么轻而易举就能闯入他的生活？显得之前那么久的抵抗毫无作用，哈利懊恼地想。**

他发誓在马尔福庄园时自己对德拉科说的话都是真实的想法，可是才过了三个多月，现在他……

“我真的不知道，罗恩。我或许真的很想要一个完整的家庭，但我也不想让他就这么回到我的生活中——回到我生活的世界里。我也不知道自己怎么想的，但我在感情方面从来都不像个真正的格兰芬多，不是吗。”哈利叹了口气。

罗恩的神情有些复杂，看向他的目光甚至有点同情。

“好吧，兄弟。这些年我也骂了那白鼬够多次了，但说到底这还是你的私事，别人也没法替你做主。虽然我不太想承认，但是我觉得你最近真的挺开心的，对吧？如果他回来能让你快乐的话，那我……我以后就再也不骂他了。”

哈利忍不住噗嗤一声笑了，红发男人握住好友的手瞪了他一眼，“你笑什么，我是认真的。真的，哈利，无论你最后决定怎么做，我们都会支持你的。”

“谢谢，罗恩。”哈利发自内心地朝他感激地笑了笑。

“哈哈，我很高兴你这次选择了我而不是敏。明明我也可以很善解人意的，对不对？”罗恩得意地朝他眨了眨眼。

“嘿，小心我告诉你妻子你背地里说她坏话。”

“Oh come on，你才不会呢，我们善良的小哈利怎么舍得陷害他最好的兄弟呢？”

哈利捶了他一拳，笑倒在桌上。

**21.一个邀约**

第426届魁地奇世界杯即将在2010年夏天举办。夏日临近，各个国家队们都打起了热身赛，其中最吸引眼球的莫过于英国队和法国队这一对老冤家了。

哈利有两三年没看过魁地奇大赛了，本来计划好今年世界杯一开票就去抢最贵的套票，却提前收到了一张英法热身赛的门票。和门票一起寄来的还有一纸邀约，来自德拉科·马尔福的邀约。

拜那对古灵精怪的双胞胎所赐，预想中再也不见的打算早就化成泡影。

哈利佩服极了两个男孩坚持不懈的毅力，为撮合两个爸爸使出了各种各样奇葩的招式，让他哭笑不得，好气又好笑。

**_“爸爸，另一封信是给父亲的，可以麻烦你帮我交给他吗？艾伦跑一趟送两封信太累了（飞到法国真的很远，对吧），他会累着的……斯科皮帮我和父亲说啦，你不要不去哦！”_ **

——小坏蛋知道我可以让珍妮弗代送的吧？觉得艾伦会累，和斯科皮通信的时候怎么不心疼了？

**_“爸爸，复活节可以和父亲一起带我们出去玩吗？”_ **

——你们有假，我可没那么闲。一个两个都以为我不用上班的？

**_“爸爸，我培育了一种奇异植物！一共有两株，都寄给父亲保管了，他会负责帮我转达——抱歉，它需要特殊环境培养，我想还是庄园的温室保险一些。具体物种先保密哈哈哈，等您看到就会知道了！”_ **

——臭小子还敢嫌弃自己家里没有稀奇古怪的培育室了。

……

只是大多数时候哈利到最后都还是去见了德拉科。带着一种说不上来的奇怪心理。

见面时胃里那种蝴蝶扇翅的感觉渐渐消失了。

他的心防在自己都没意识到的时候不知不觉被卸下。也许是在一次次看见对方意外柔软的笑容时，也许是在一封封来往的书信中，也许早在加州的游乐园时，自以为坚不可摧的堡垒就已经被撬开了地基。

抬眼瞟向书桌上的小相框，从记忆中提取的画面模糊不清，依稀可见夕阳下三个隐约的人影手牵手向他走来。

像极了他埋藏心底的夙愿。

**几乎唾手可得。**

黑发巫师盯着那小相片良久，挫败般闭上眼。

他握住了躺在包裹最里面的帽子。

*

热身赛场地外已经人声鼎沸，两国的球迷挥舞着国旗高声呐喊着球队和球星的名字，火热的气氛一触即发。

哈利逆着拥挤的人流，按照信笺上的指示找到了德拉科预定的VIP包厢，后者已经在里面了，听到开门的声响回过头来，绽开一个惊喜的笑容。

哈利坐到沙发另一侧，德拉科扔过来一团毛线织物：“虽然我们在这里就算欢呼别人也听不见，但我觉得你会想要这个的。”

是一条英格兰国家队的围巾，他自己脖子上也挂着一条。

哈利挑眉。“我还以为你会偏向法国队，毕竟英格兰这几年打得是真烂。”

“这不妨碍我本质是个英国人。”

“你现在活得可一点也不像英国人。”

“只要我想，我可以立刻切换回英国模式。”

哨声在此刻吹响，比赛开始。

整场比赛比分一直很胶着。两个小时过去了金色飞贼还没有被找到，目前英法两队得分持平，140:140。

哈利的视线紧紧黏在英国队那个金发的追球手身上，一个漂亮的倒传球把鬼飞球抛到了另一个队员手中，后者调头的刹那另两名追球手默契地同时调整了扫帚方向，三人形成一个 鹰头进攻阵形加速向法国球门冲去，反应不及的对手球员们纷纷本能地往旁边退开，电光火石间那鲜红色的球体哐当一声擦着球门飞了进去。

记分牌翻动的声音尽职地响起，紧接着全场便沸腾了。

哈利激动地叫出声，右手一掌拍在沙发面上，下意识地抓紧了触碰到的第一个温热物体。

场上的球员们又开始了下一轮进攻，眼看一个游走球就要击中本方队员，他的心几乎提到了嗓子眼。千钧一发之际那棕发的找球手偏了偏脑袋，以分毫之差堪堪避过了黑色球体的攻击，哈利一直屏着的一口气总算呼了出来，手上抓握的力道也松懈下来，手掌下暖暖的触感令人安心。

**等等。**

哈利的身体微不可察地僵了僵，视线顺着右手臂一路往下……落在一双相握的手上。

他愣愣地盯着对方和自己交握在一起的修长手指，感到全身的血液都往脸上涌去。

**冷静点哈利，你已经不是十几岁的纯情小孩儿了。**

他试图在不被注意到的情况下把手抽出来，但没有成功。那双温热的大手牢牢地裹着他的手掌，微凉的指尖点在手背上轻柔地摩挲，如蜻蜓点水，又如微风拂面。

转头想说些什么，撞进一片星辰般的灰眸，浅淡的天蓝在阳光下晶莹透亮，突然间又失了语。

金发男人固执地看着他，诉说着无声的请求。

他沉默许久，终于在那执着的目光中缴械投降。

**没有什么事是永远不能原谅的，除非它来源于爱。**

**而爱本身，就是和解。**

**22.夏日惊喜**

_**亲爱的斯科皮：** _   
_**嘿，你知道吗，爸爸在上一封信里告诉我放假那天会有惊喜！他没说是什么惊喜，但我觉得也许是我们马上就能见面了！** _   
_**梅林啊，我真想快点见到你。还有父亲，如果我有机会去见他的话。** _   
_**PS.你觉得我们的计划奏效了吗？** _   
_**PPS.你上次寄给我的变声魔药被教授表扬了，有生之年我的魔药学竟然也能拿O，梅林的袜子！ 我太爱你了我的好兄弟！！** _

_**你聪明的 阿不思** _

_**阿尔：** _   
_**拜托，那可是我做的魔药，怎么可能不优秀？记得谢我啊，光爱我可不够，我要在你的把戏坊玩具里挑走我最喜欢的一个！** _   
_**巧了，我爸也这么和我说。别担心，我想多多少少总是有效果的。你肯定比我更清楚爸爸是个多么心软的人，对吧？** _   
_**说到爸爸，我好想再见到他啊，才四个月没见，我已经快想死他了。** _   
_**暑假见！** _

_**更聪明的 斯科皮** _

阿不思叠好信纸，收拾好魔法史课的书本，背上书袋回了斯莱特林的地窖。

刚进入公共休息室，一个大块头就砰地一下把他手里的大部头书本圈撞飞了。

“嘿，波特，你那个喝了复方汤剂的小跟班到学期结束了还没出现啊？”

“啊哈，杰米你别理他，没有小跟班，那小子到期末考试就会露馅了，你们说是吧？”

一片哄笑声。

阿不思面色如常地蹲下来捡起书本，头也不回地走出了休息室，连一个眼神都懒得分给那群蠢货。

这个学期以来，他的同学们对他的态度并没有改善多少，即使很多学生看到他（除了魔药学外都十分）优异的成绩单后都默默地闭了嘴，大多数人还是像原先一样戴着有色眼镜看他。只是阿不思已经不再因此受到很严重的困扰了，大多数时候，这些事只会在他写给同胞兄弟的信里被一笔带过。

谁怕你们啊，你们以为我没有朋友吗，他心想，我的亲兄弟可是我最好的朋友，人家比你们强了不知道多少倍。

男孩自信满满地翻开变形课笔记，等着被打脸吧，自以为是的傻瓜们。

*

离校当天早晨。

阿不思挥着魔杖把行李运到大厅的长桌边，百无聊赖地等待着挂钟上的时针移到表盘正中央。

一只灰褐色的角鸮扑棱着翅膀降落在他面前，阿不思的眼里闪过一丝惊异，抬手摸了摸它丰满的羽翼。

“你怎么来了呀，小家伙？”这是斯科皮的猫头鹰查尔斯。

查尔斯从喉咙里发出些咕噜噜的声响，轻轻啄了啄他的手臂。阿不思没在它身上发现别的东西，困惑地眨眨眼。

“是斯科皮让你来的，对吧？”他拨弄着查尔斯头顶两侧角状的毛冠，自言自语道，“他想说什么呢……”

拨着拨着忽然福至心灵。

“等等，不会吧……他是不是在外面？”阿不思难以置信地盯着角鸮黄色的眼睛，嘴巴吃惊地张成了一个半圆。

查尔斯继续咕噜噜，头蹭了蹭他的手掌。

梅林——阿不思倒抽一口冷气——真不敢相信这竟然真的发生了！

等待放学的时间顿时更加难熬了。

中午12点的钟声终于敲响，阿不思一刻也不耽搁地拿上行李往校门口飞奔，焦急又期待，一颗心紧张地快要从胸腔里跳出来。

霍格沃茨特快上的时间流逝得似乎尤其缓慢。但当他拖着行李踏上九又四分之三站台的那一刻，阿不思觉得一切等待都值了。

和他长得一模一样的男孩飞奔过来扑了他满怀，几步之遥的地方他的爸爸和父亲并排而立，微笑着注视两个孩子。

不出意料，他们周围早已挤满了扛着相机握着话筒和羽毛笔的记者们，许多群众也被吸引了注意力，纷纷把眼睛转向了这边。

在众多或是好奇或是惊异的目光下，他的哈利爸爸似乎有些害羞了，脸上浮起一层淡淡的粉色，目光局促地飘向身边的金发巫师。

他的父亲微笑着牵起爸爸的手，毫不遮掩交叉相缠的十指。

阿不思清楚地看到了爸爸抑制不住翘起的嘴角，那幸福的笑意即使低着头也藏不住。

他咧开嘴笑了。

他知道，再也没有什么东西能将他们一家人分开了。

**FIN**

**一句话番外：**

后来的某天。

德拉科（把玩着自己曾经的山楂木魔杖）：我说亲爱的，你当时第一次来庄园过圣诞的时候是不是故意不带这根魔杖的？

哈利：一根魔杖已经够用了，两根完全多此一举，出门搞这么麻烦干嘛？

德拉科：你真的不是怕被我发现自己旧情未了？

哈利（瞪）：滚，别自作多情——喂你别靠过%&*#￥@……

阿不思&斯科皮：爸爸们天天在家打情骂俏怎么办，在线等，急。


	9. 如何说服老古董同意儿子恋爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外，哈利第一人称，类知乎体

如题。这个问题困扰我有一段时间了，所以最终还是决定求助广大智慧群众……为了防止掉马匿名了，万一有熟人请不要扒马甲，嗯。

我家俩儿子现在差几个月满十七岁，双胞胎，在同一个学校同一学院读书。其实呢问题并不完全是题目看上去那样的，因为其实我家那位现在还不知道他俩的事，但我有强烈的预感他迟早会发现，而且反应一定会很激烈。

关于儿子们的恋爱状况，实际上我也不能百分之百确定，但基本知道一个正和一个同学院的女孩眉来眼去，另一个在和隔壁学院的男生打得火热。俩孩子在我们面前瞒得还挺好的，要不是几年前从政府部门辞职回了学校教书，我也发现不了。

事情的端倪是在我晚上巡查的时候被发现的。我这边的祖先留下来一件类似传家宝的东西，是个偷偷摸摸打掩护干坏事的神器（别误会，我们没有真的用它做过什么伤天害理的事），我学生时代最喜欢这东西了，现在给他们了。没错，就是你们想的那样，这俩兔崽子就拿着那个神器隔三差五地在宵禁后在学校里乱逛，那个大摇大摆噢，我觉得我自己当年都没这么过分。

哼，也就仗着我对他们睁一眼闭一眼才这么嚣张吧，大概是忘了我还是他们对手学院的院长，还真以为我一定不会给他们扣分呢。

扯远了。夜游原本是没什么的，但是某天晚上我巡夜的时候，空荡荡的走廊上突然就传来一阵声音，很轻，黏糊糊的，换做别人十有八九会直接忽略或者当做幻听了。但我不一样啊，我一听就知道那是什么了。

我能不知道吗，我当年跟他们这么大的时候就在跟男朋友干这种事，还几乎每天都干，对这种小情侣偷偷亲热的声音不要太熟悉。

而且我一下就知道肯定是我家娃干的。不要问为什么，我就是知道（托那个神器的“福”）。

那时候我还不太确定是哪个儿子，后来知道大概是交了男朋友的那个，简称S吧。一开始我也不知道他交的是男朋友，直到某一天我给他们上课，那孩子坐第一排，我一眼就看到他脖子上一个红红的印子。

好的，想必各位成年人和很大一部分未成年人都明白脖子上深红色的印记是什么东西吧。我更不用说了，我他妈当年天天立着高领去上课的日子现在都忘不了呢。（有点想回家把那个罪魁祸首揍一顿了）

我当时，唉，说不惊讶真是假的。

我们家情况比较复杂，S这孩子早年不在我身边，一直是跟着他爸住的，五年前我们复合了他才从原来学校转学过来。比起双胞胎兄弟A，S相对来说更外向活泼一点，很讨人喜欢，一来新学校就人气很高（有部分原因也是因为我和他们爸爸，这里不方便详述了），虽然跟我家那位老古董生活了十多年但可比那家伙小时候乖多了。

所以这两年屡次看到S偷偷把大把粉色的情书藏起来，我是不怎么意外的。这点倒是和他爹上学的时候有的一拼，虽然那时候我真搞不懂怎么除了我以外还有人喜欢这种又怂又坏的小混蛋的，可能是因为脸吧。

但是知道儿子人气高和真看他谈恋爱感觉还是不一样。总之后来我又在夜晚撞上过S和他男朋友几次，好几次都忍不住想让他们公共场合稍微克制一点，天啊，你就算有那个神器也不要这么夸张吧，能不能考虑下你老爸我的心情？（虽然想了想自己以前干的事，我好像没什么资格说他……但那都是我男朋友的锅，和我无关谢谢）

至于另一个儿子A又是不同的情况了。

S小时候在法国长大的，在浪漫国度熏陶过到底不太一样，所以我以前一直觉得他会比兄弟更早在这方面开窍。

没想到A那小崽子三年级就开始暗恋人家小姑娘了。三年级在我们这儿是十三四岁左右。我三年级那会还……算了，他可能是遗传他爸过早情窦初开的特点，他爸也是十三岁就开始暗恋我了（不过这事是我们在一起很久后某天他说漏嘴了我才知道的）。但我也不确定A有没有追到他喜欢的女孩，这孩子一直比较内向，什么事都憋在心里，行踪难以打探，我也不好直接去问他。

说到这儿估计不少人觉得既然我们家长自己就是当年没毕业就热恋的人，孩子们他爸应该很能理解校园恋情，怎么会不同意呢？

他还真就是史诗级双标的人。

大概两年前吧，我们很偶然地在儿子们房间的桌上发现了几本杂志，就是青春期小孩都可能买过一两本的那种杂志，你们懂的。我看着其实也没有特别不得了的内容，然而他当时就整个人都凝固了，面色铁青地把那些东西全收起来了，还把儿子们房间翻了个底朝天企图搜出点别的东西。

当天晚上儿子们回家，他就劈头盖脸地把他们骂了一顿，还威胁要是再被他发现那种东西就暂停供应零花钱。然后阴沉着脸整整两天，孩子们将近一周没敢和他说话。

我当时就有点生气了，真的不懂他为什么反应这么大，他是不记得他自己十五岁的时候就已经在拉着我亲身实践了吗？看点图片算什么，要我说这年纪看毛片也不是不可以了。

然后我们就因为这事吵了一架。

我和他吵架也是家常便饭了。学生时代偷偷在一起后吵架都当调情了，后来因为一些不可抗力分开了很久，复合后是相敬如宾了一阵子的，但是好景不长，时间一久他的本质就又暴露出来了。虽然我觉得他就是故意的，明明对别人都变得礼貌起来友好起来了，就偏偏喜欢针对我。

然而那次吵架和平时那种小打小闹不一样，他很严肃认真地说，这是底线，绝对不可以。

我男朋友家里一直是比较传统和保守的，稍早一些的时候年轻人婚姻都不能自己做主而是要服从联姻安排的，有那种不许看涩情材料不许干越界的事的观念其实也不奇怪。

虽然他确实把儿子看得比什么都重要，但我寻思出于保护的心态也没必要这么夸张吧？为什么他对单纯谈个恋爱都那么反对？情窦初开的学生时代能有一场青涩的爱恋是多美好的事啊，又不是每一代人都会像我和他那样刚好碰上些不可抗力的。

而且也不是所有青春期小屁孩谈恋爱都跟我们一样没下限，该干的不该干的全都干了。我觉得现在大部分小朋友还是只停留在亲亲抱抱牵牵手阶段的……吧？

说回儿子们，我真的觉得他快发现了。主要是S最近越来越明显了。

怎么说呢，比今年复活节假期，我们是计划去法国他们原来的庄园里待几天看望他们奶奶的，结果放假回来第一天，一向很听话懂事的S突然就问他能不能不去，因为几个同学约好了要一起研究一个问题。我是不太信的，我觉得他就是想趁我们不在家和男朋友胡作非为，但我没有揭穿他。

孩他爸就很狐疑地看了S几眼，然后以“奶奶把你养这么大，你总该多回去陪陪她”的理由拒绝了。我不信他一点没看出蹊跷，因为他自己当年也干过类似的事，为了跟我约会连圣诞节都留在学校里没回家。

再比如有一次我们一家去一个商店买东西，A在首饰柜旁停留的时间久得可疑。喜欢珠宝首饰不要紧，他们爸爸自己就很喜欢这些东西，关键是那一柜台的全是一看就知道是给年轻女孩用的东西啊。A还问了导购员什么款式适合送人……还好他似乎没听到。

有点担心等他真的发现之后会跟之前一样发脾气……我是觉得年轻人的事情我们就不要干涉了，但他要真因此对儿子们没有好脸色我也拦不住。

有没有拥有类似经验的好心人支个招？谢谢。

——————————

更新。

评论里质疑是因为S性取向不同意的，我可以明确地说这完全不是个问题。之前忘了说了，我本人性别也是男，我们自己就是同性伴侣。恐同的可以点击右上角了，走好不送。

事实上我觉得他还更有可能反对A和女孩恋爱超过反对S交男朋友。之前和他聊起过儿子们的情感问题，他当时就来了一句：不行，把人家搞怀孕了怎么办。

……我觉得他的潜台词是女的不行男的可以，因为男的怎么搞也不会出事。

呵呵，这就是你当年天天变着花样折腾我的理由么。

以及评论里建议的旁侧敲击试探或软化他的方法，我试了，感觉没多大效果，倒是俩孩子离暴露又进了一步（扶额）。我教子和儿子们是同级的同学，好朋友哥哥的大女儿比他们低一届，这两个小家伙很久前就好上了。我就不经意在吃饭的时候提起之前在学校旁边的小镇上看到他们约会。

结果他没什么反应，儿子们倒是开始争论那个小镇上哪里最好玩哪里最适合约会。

都到这个地步了，我觉得他多多少少也看出点什么了。然后他说，你们不要学他们两个。那俩小的表情瞬间就瘪了，尤其是S，看起来还想说些什么，被A一个眼神制止了。

行吧，当我不存在呗。你们要是来跟你们爹我坦诚一下，说不定我还帮你们说说话。

PS. 有后续发展我会更新的，谢谢各位的建议。  
PPS. 别酸啦，我可没在秀恩爱，我和他的情感历程不是一般人能想象或经历的，没有你们看着觉得的那么美好。具体就不多说了。

——————————

梅林的袜子。他知道了！

这运气也真是绝了。这周学校的事情比较多，我周末就留校没回家，他就联系我说去学校旁边那小镇上见一面。于是在我们走进那里很有名的一家情侣约会茶馆的时候，就看到角落里一头熟悉的金发，和一个和金色脑袋紧挨在一起的棕色脑袋。

紧挨在一起的意思是，S和他男朋友的舌头正旁若无人地纠缠在一起热舞。

梅林啊，能不能不要这么不害臊！

我反应过来后扭头看我男朋友，他……

算了，我觉得我描述不出他那个表情。

现在他回家了，我在学校教工宿舍里，感觉整个人都不太好。既要承受儿子和另一个男生当众舌吻的冲击，还要操心怎么安抚老古董男朋友，我遭了什么罪啊我（叹气）。

——————————

不是我说，评论里清一色的哈哈哈哈哈是怎么回事。你们难道不该心疼我一下吗？？？老父亲觉得自己太难了。

言归正传，更新来了。

今晚睡觉的时候，不可避免地聊起了S的事。

他告诉我他其实没有表面上看起来那么反对儿子们谈恋爱。他说他主要是不希望儿子们吃亏，因为我们两个在我们这边都还挺有名的，尤其是我，所以觉得可能会有人为了名声和财富故意接近两个儿子，他不想儿子在还对爱情没有清晰概念的时候，轻易付出真心最后却被伤害了。

有些人可能觉得这有点扯，但是其实不是一点道理没有。了解我们这边的人都清楚这种事是真的会发生的，我上学的时候就有很多只是看中我的名气想要接近我的女孩（或许还有男孩）。

他说毕竟是我们的儿子，像我们一样容易在年轻时爱得要死要活的几率很大，基于此就更加要警惕。又说少年心性毕竟易变，很可能来得快去得也快，可年少时的初恋又总是刻骨铭心，没必要给自己一个留下伤痕的机会。

这对大部分人来说还是过度担忧的无稽之谈，可对我不是。

我这时候才意识到原来我们过去的经历留下的阴影，到现在也没有完全消退。尤其对他来说，可能是一辈子也无法彻底原谅自己的事情。

我们生在一个动荡的年代，几乎没有人比我们更了解年少之爱的苦涩和艰辛。但幸运的是，我们生在那个黑暗年代尾巴的两个孩子，他们现在已经不需要面临我们当年那般令人无力的命运的挑战，可以无忧无虑地品尝青春青涩甜美的果实。

唉，说着说着有点心疼起我家老古董了。

嗯，我猜下次给儿子写信可以让他有机会把男朋友请来家里玩玩了，不知道他会不会被吓一跳哈哈。

——————————

大概是最后一次更新了。

A和他喜欢的女生表白了，两人在一起了。我真不敢相信这消息我竟然是从我男朋友那里听说的。

自从他找A单独谈过一次后（我也不知道他们谈的什么，可能是十三岁开始暗恋的同病相怜心路历程之类的吧），这父子俩就好像形成了什么同盟，那小子竟然连这种消息都写在信里告诉他爸了。

关键是他竟然不告诉我！你还记得是我一个人辛辛苦苦把你拉扯大长到快十二岁的吗臭小子！

我有点受伤QAQ 凭什么儿子更愿意找他个老古董当情感咨询师啊，老古董的心结还是我给解开的呢QAQ

——————————

真没想到我还会爬上来更新。

但是梅林，我男朋友打开儿子房门想叫他起床，结果看到S和男友抱一起睡得香甜的画面时那个表情，简直比上次目睹舌吻时还精彩。我笑得差点被早饭噎住了。

但最搞笑的还在后面。

晚些时候在我们的卧室，他一脸严肃和心痛地和我说：我觉得S是在下面的那个。

我：哦。

他：你怎么这么平静？你难道不觉得S看起来应该是更强势的那个吗？

我（冷漠脸）：你对床上的上下位和床下的控制力有什么误解？要来跟我现场打一架吗，输了你给我上？

作为战斗力比他强多了的人躺平任草那么多年，老子还没说什么呢，竟然开始嫌弃我们儿子在床上的体位了。

反正我说完他就秒怂了，啧，真没用。

好了，这个帖子到这里就完结了，拜托各位不要试图扒皮，给我留点面子，靴靴。

——————————

好吧……最后更新一次。这次是真的不会再更了。

不要再来问什么代孕机构了，再说一遍我们没有找人代孕。也不是我生的，没有超能力，谢谢。孩子是亲的，怎么来的自己脑补吧，我不能再说了。

————————————————

评论区

@金色飞贼：五年前复合的著名情侣……双胞胎……啧，我好像发现了什么不得了的东西。  
匿名用户：梅林啊，我要被这帖子吓出心脏病了……*&%￥#……&#￥……饶了我吧爸爸们。

FIN


End file.
